BuraGeki no Ichinichi
by LeNosferatu
Summary: AKB48/SKE48 fic. Majisuka Gakuen casts. Black & Gekikara. Follow Gekikara's insanity raising Black's baby together! Plus all Majisuka Gakuen characters.


**BuraGeki no Ichinichi**

**Mad Baby**

Gekikara : *giggle* Blaaack! *giggle* Where are you? *giggle*

*no answers*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEE!

Gekikara : Ne…okotteru? *giggle*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEE! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gekikara : Me…*giggle*…mad…*giggle* *bite nails*

Baby : *cries in gigahertz level*

Gekikara : *giggle* U…ru…sai! *giggle*

Black : *appear* Stop giggling. You scared him.

xxx

**Bloody Fists**

Gekikara : It's no fun.

Black : that's why I told you to leave us alone

Gekikara : but I want to help! *sparkling eyes*

Black : you couldn't even change his diapers…*rolling eyes*

Gekikara : he kept crying when I was about to!

Black : wash your hands before doing it *sigh*

xxx

**Lullaby**

Gekikara : Bad boy! Sleep now!

Baby : *stare* *lips trembling* *watery eyes*

Gekikara : Sleep…now… *stare back*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Black : *appear* You are hopeless *carry the child in the arms*

xxx

**Amaku"chi-chi"** (chichi = father/dad in Japanese)

Gekikara : What should I do?

Black : Please being Amakuchi…

Gekikara : I've graduated.

Black : But we have a son now.

Gekikara : That's not ours.

Black : Oh, so that's it. Okay, don't ever see me again. *leave*

Gekikara : I'M KIDDING! JUST KIDDING! *hold Black's legs*

xxx

**Underage**

Amakuchi : Black…I love you…*snuggle*

Black : Hmm…

Amakuchi : Black…*hug*

Black : Hmm…

Amakuchi : I want a kiss *shoving lips*

Black : stop it!

Amakuchi : Ehh? Why?

Black : The baby's still awake.

xxx

**Solution**

Amakuchi : Why can't we get separated room?

Black : I can't watch him easily.

Amakuchi : I want you to watch only me.

Black : *blush*

Amakuchi : *grin* Let's go to the living room *drag*

xxx

**Major Turn Off**

Amakuchi : *whispering*

Black : *giggling*

Amakuchi : *kissing*

Black : Mmmh…eh, wait! *stop*

Amakuchi : What's wrong?

Black : I think I heard he cry…

*silence for 5 seconds*

Amakuchi : There's…nothing *shrug*

Black : Sorry, I guess it was just my imagination.

Amakuchi : *grin* Let's continue *kissing*

Black : Mmmh…mmh…eh! *stop*

Amakuchi : What is it? *sigh*

Black : I'm afraid he needs to pee *leaving*

*few mins*

Black : He's sleeping *smiles* let's continue.

Amakuchi : You know what? I prefer watching him right now. *leave*

xxx

**Hopeless Parent**

Amakuchi : How about putting him in a daycare while you're working?

Black : My income won't do.

Amakuchi : I'm working too, remember? Don't worry about that.

Black : But still, such a waste of money.

Amakuchi : Well, I'll take care of him then *smiles*

Black : Do you know the cheapest daycare around here?

xxx

**Doing It Right**

Amakuchi : I'll pick him up later, right?

Black : Yup, 5 PM. Don't forget.

Amakuchi : You can count on me!

Black : _Actually I'm a bit worried…_

xxx

**Mistake**

Black : Tadaima!

Amakuchi : Okaerinasai~~

Black : where's the baby? *worry*

Amakuchi : he's sleeping. Look, there's nothing to worry about right?

Black : Thank you, I'll check him *smiles* _maybe I can really count on her…_

Amakuchi : He's in the bedroom

*few mins*

Black : *sigh* You picked up the wrong kid…

xxx

**Feeding**

Amakuchi : Say "Aaaah" *offering spoon*

Black : Careful, it's still hot.

Amakuchi : I know. Come on, baby. Say "Aaaah"

Baby : *stay still*

Amakuchi : He doesn't want to eat…

Black : That doesn't mean you can eat it, Geki (=_='')

xxx

**Healthy Food**

Amakuchi : Eww, *stick out tongue* tastes like shit

Black : Who says you should eat it?

Amakuchi : He doesn't like it anyway.

Black : Soon. I'll make him to.

Amakuchi : Why?

Black : Vegetables are good for baby.

Amakuchi : No wonder it tastes like someone's puke.

xxx

**Carbs and Sugar**

Amakuchi : *show* You want this? Want this? Open your mouth, Itadakimaaaasu~~

Baby : *laughs*

Amakuchi : Yaaay! You like it? Good boy *pet*

Black : Gekiiiiii! I don't want my boy getting a premature obese.

xxx

**Child's Future**

Gekikara : But chocolate contains vitamins!

Black : I thought you never listened to the teacher back then.

Gekikara : *giggle* for my graduation sake, I did.

Black : I want him to like vegetables.

Gekikara : why are you so eager? Let him be. *giggle*

Black : I want him to be a strong yankee.

Gekikara : I'm strong. And never eat vegetables. *proud*

Black : I don't want him to be like you (=_=)

Baby : _I don't want to be a yankee, Mommies!_

xxx

**What Dad Does**

Black : Gekiiii, please help me taking him for a walk!

Gekikara : Do not want *sleepy*

Black : And you called yourself a dad?

Gekikara : I'd rather to be a mom.

Black : Can you please breastfeed him?

Gekikara : Come on kid! The weather outside is nice! *dragging the baby*

xxx

**What Dad Suffers**

Black : Gekiiii, please help me change the diapers!

Gekikara : Do not want *yawn*

Black : Sleep outside tonight *leave*

Gekikara : Where's the baby powder again?

xxx

**What Dad Wants**

Black : Gekiiii, please take him to the bath!

Gekikara : I'd rather taking YOU to the bath (~3~)

Black : What was that again? *cold glare*

Gekikara : *dragging baby* let's go get your rubber ducky!

xxx

**What Dad Gets**

Black : Gekiiii!

Gekikara : WHAT IS IT NOW?

Black : Thank you for helping me*kissing*

Gekikara : I-I'm a good Dad *blush*

xxx

**Glaring Contest**

Gekikara : ._.

Baby : o.o

Gekikara : O_o

Baby : O.O

Gekikara : (O)_(O)

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Black : _I have two children…_

xxx

**Single Mom**

Black : Get your rubber ducky? Oh, he's flying! Look….whooosh! *playing the rubber ducky*

Baby : *laugh* *playing with rubber ducky*

Black : You cute boy, let Mom wash your back. *smile* come on, turn around.

Baby : *still playing and laughing*

Gekikara : *slams the door open* WASH MY BACK TOO! *jumps in the bathtub*

Baby : *scared* HWEEEEEEEEEEE!

Black : _I surely have two children…_

xxx

**Bubblebath Disaster**

Baby : *laugh* *playing bubbles*

Black : *rubbing baby's back*

Gekikara : *watching* Sure it's nice our whole family in a bathtub

Black : Umm..Geki…

Gekikara : *start rubbing Black's back* But sometimes I want to be with you alone here…

Black : Geki…

Gekikara : *hugging Black from the back* And we could make a sister for him *giggle*

Black : GEKIKARA!

Gekikara : WHAT? I know we're not gonna do it in front of our son right now!

Black : Get out quickly!

Gekikara : YOU MAD?

Black : No…he just peed in the bathtub…

xxx

**How to Deal With Your Wife**

Black : Now is your turn to carry him on the back.

Gekikara : Ahh, what a pain…

Black : You call yourself a good parent?

Gekikara : You call yourself a good wife?

Black : Alright, alright, you can do anything tonight *blush*

Gekikara : *fired up* Where's that boy again?

xxx

**Lost and Found**

Black : I can't find the pacifier…*worry* *searching the whole house*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Black : Wooshoo, wooshoo, wooshoo, good boy. Don't cry…*stroking baby's hair*

Baby : HWEEEEEEE!

Black : This won't do. Where's that damn thing again? *frustrate*

Gekikara : *appear* Hi. What's wrong?

Black : "Hi" MY ASS! WHAT'S WITH THAT PACIFIER IN YOUR MOUTH?

xxx

**Santa Claus**

Gekikara : Christmas is next week! What do you want? *smiles*

Black : All I want for Christmas is you! *blush*

Gekikara : It's a song…I'm serious *grin*

Black : No, I'm serious as well. I want you…and five things on that list *shove a paper* *leave*

Gekikara : I don't remember marrying Shibuya…_seriously? Spray tan?Nail polish?_

xxx

**Anonymous**

*child's 2nd birthday*

Black : *carrying baby in the arms**smiling cheerfully*

Baby : *laugh*

Gekikara : *singing happy birthday**showing the small cake*

Black : Happy birthday….to you! Yaay *playing with baby's hand*

Gekikara : *giggle* Happy 2nd birthday…*suddenly silent*

Black : what's wrong?

Gekikara : we forgot giving him a name for two years…

xxx

**Healthier Than Vegetables**

Black : *from the kitchen* Gekiiii, please help me feeding him. I'm busy making dinner.

Gekikara : *watching TV* mmkay…*yawn*

*few mins*

Baby : *laugh*

Gekikara : it's delicious right? You will be a strong yankee by eating this everyday! *giggle*

Black : *appear* I don't want my child to be like Daruma! (=A=)

xxx

**Forgotten**

*after went shopping for daily supply*

Black : Dozen of eggs…check. Canned soup…check. A sack of rice…check. *listing*

Gekikara : You're no fun! Where's the cookies and snacks? (*3*)

Black : If we want our kid eating healthy food, he should see the parents doing so!

Gekikara : He won't see us anyway…

Black : Eh?

Gekikara : You left him in the department store…

xxx

**Concern**

Baby : *playing with the balls*

Black : *watching*_he will be good at sports…*_smile*

Baby : *playing with the crayons*

Black : *watching* _he will be a good artist…*_smile*

Baby : *playing with Gekikara's hair*

Black : *watching* _he will lose his sanity_…*frown*

xxx

**Traumatic**

Gekikara : As a good parent, I will teach you some things! *giggle*

Baby : *laugh*

Gekikara : *giggle* Kore nande…? (what is this?)

Black : *appear* Don't you dare shoving that pencil to his nose! (=A=)

xxx

**Nostalgic**

Gekikara : I'm just teaching him about school stuff!

Black : I'm scared you know.

Gekikara : He's not Team Hormone *giggle*

Black : *shiver* _You don't know how scary you were back then…_

xxx

**How I Met Your Mother**

Gekikara : Ne…okotteru? *giggle*

Black : I'm not mad *back-facing*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gekikara : *facing the baby* Ne? You too? Okotteru? *giggle*

Baby : HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Black : _I don't remember why am I falling in love with this bizarre_… *stares at Gekikara*

xxx

**On The Phone**

*Gekikara is shopping at nearby market*

Gekikara : Yes, anything else? I've bought all on the list…

Black : Um…wait, could you please read again the list? I'm rechecking the recipe.

Gekikara : Soy sauce, chicken cutlets…

Black : Ah…

Gekikara : Potatoes, spring onions…

Black : Uh!

Gekikara : Pickles…

Black : Oh, oh!

Gekikara : Paprika…and tomatoes. That's all.

Black : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gekikara : Black? Black? Hello?

Black : Sorry Geki! He played with the phone and cried when I took it. Can you please repeat the list once again?

Gekikara : ….

xxx

**I Fight You, You Fight Me, We Are Yankee Family…**

Gekikara : *giggle* It's been a long time since we had a fight, Black.

Black : I miss that time too. But I have something more important to take care about. *pet the kid*

Gekikara : You lose your Yankee Soul? *giggle*

Black : of course not!

Gekikara : If I challenge you to a fight, will you accept?

Black : Not in the mood *facepalm*

Gekikara : You chicken! *giggle*I'm not scared with your speed!

Black : Hey don't call me that. Fine! I'm not scared either with your insanity!

Gekikara : Tonight? *giggle*

Black : *smirk* where?

Gekikara : *giggle* Wherever you want. Bed? Bathtub?

Black : EHH! *blush*

xxx

**40%**

*11 PM*

Black : *reading Bible in the sofa*

*door knocking*

Gekikara : Blaaaack, tadaima! *knock*

Black : *open the door* Okaerina-EEEEHHHH?

Gekikara : *hugging* *groping* *kissing*

Black : Matteyo! Chotto matte! Ehh? Ehh? *in denial*

Gekikara : *giggle* I love you…hic! Black…hic! *hugging* *biting* *kissing*

Black : _Lord Jesus! Holy Maria! Lend me your strength tonight!_ *grip rosario*

xxx

**Gakuran's Visit**

Gakuran : Yo! Long time no see!

Black : Come in! Come in!

Gakuran : Thank you *smile* where is Gek-AAAARGH WHO ARE YOU?

Gekikara : Eh? It's me Gekikara…

Gakuran : Your face is so blue! Who did you fight with?

Gekikara : Moral of the story, don't rape your wife when you're drunk…

xxx

**Warm Welcoming**

Gakuran : Ahh, your son is bigger than the last time I saw! Come here kid *smile*

Black : He likes to eat vegetables! *proud*

Baby : *sit in Gakuran's lap*

Gakuran : Wow…your baby is so cuteee *pinch*holding him I feel so warm (.)

Gekikara : It's because he just peed on your lap…

xxx

**Simple Question**

Gakuran : Thanks for the pants. It's okay. He's just a kid. *smile*

Black : Yeah I'm sorry. He did that the first time he sat on Gekikara's lap too…

Gekikara : No he didn't. He didn't pee. He pooped.

Gakuran : *laugh* Ne, ne, so what's his name?

Black : *sweat-dropped* *playing the Rosario*

Gekikara : *looking another way* *bite nails*

Gakuran : _Did I say something wrong…_

xxx

**A Day With Geki Papa**

Black : I take two shifts now. We need double income since the owner of our apartment increases the fare. So I won't be home til 9 PM.

Gekikara : Ah…Black, I'm sorry my income doesn't do much …

Black : Please take care of him. If he loses a leg, I'll break you.

Gekikara : I'm a good Dad!

*2 hours later*

Gekikara : WHERE THE HELL IS THE PACIFIER? WHERE IS THE BABY POWDER? WHERE BLACK PUTS THE BABY FOOD? *panic*

xxx

**Substitution**

Black : Gekiiii, he pooped! Help me change his diapers.

Gekikara : Okay…

*few mins*

Black : *check* Is everything alri-WHAT IN THE WORLD YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Gekikara : Eh…we're out of diapers…

Black : That doesn't mean you can use my pads for God sake! (=o=)

xxx

**Get Economical**

Black : It's called being stupid. You can just tell me and I'll flash to the nearest store!

Gekikara : No, it's called being thrifty! Besides I can't see the difference between diapers and pads…

Black : I still don't know why I am in love with you…

xxx

**Discomfort = Displeasure **

Black : Stop biting nails!

Gekikara : Eh? It's already my habit. Is it because the kid will copy me?

Black : It's not that…*looking another way*

Gekikara : Then?

Black : Your nails become so rough and uneven…*blush* it's kinda…you know…I…

Gekikara : PG-13! I got it! I got it! *blush*

xxx

**Blunt**

Gekikara : I can't lull him…he will cry hearing me singing *gives the baby*

Black : *sigh* watch and learn…

Baby : *laugh* *touching Black's nose*

Black : Has the time come? Eternity. You won't see the sun of another tomorrow…

Baby : *silence* *stare at Black*

Black : The path to the moon…will appear once again…

Baby : zzzzzzz…

Black : See? *smirk*

Gekikara : Everyone knows your poems are boring…

xxx

**Revenge**

Gekikara : *giggle* Why you beat me the other day? You know I'm drunk and couldn't defend myself.

Black : When you drunk, everything about you became ten times scarier.

Gekikara : Let's fight! *fired up*

Black : DO. NOT. WANT. *stay still* *cold face*

Gekikara : *jump* *chew*

Black : Geki! Ahh! Stop biting my ear! I'm not Maeda! *struggle*

xxx

**Bored**

Gekikara : *cutting fan* *giggle**throws*

Black : *watching*

Gekikara : *cutting newspapers* *giggle* *throws*

Black : *staring*

Gekikara : *cutting umbrella* *giggle**throws*

Black : *starting to worry*

Gekikara : *cutting*

Black : HEY! Don't cut my underwear! (=A=)

xxx

**Gekikara Rock**

*Black's 21st birthday*

Gekikara : *closes Black's eyes* just few more steps…don't see…*giggle*

Black : *uneasy* Mmm…

Gekikara : *open* Ta-daa! Happy birthday, Black!

Black : *surprised* Ehh, a baby's cart? That's so sweet of you, Geki! *smile*

Gekikara : You don't have to carry him on the back anymore *giggle* I'm a good Dad! *proud*

Black : *hug* thank you *blush* You are so sweet *kiss*

Gekikara : *giggle* It's not free… *cracking neck * I'll rock you tonight…under the shower…*giggle*

Black : *scared* I take back my words…*shiver*

xxx

**Function**

Gekikara : Yaay! To the park with whole family! *giggle* tanoshimii~~

Black : Maa, maa. It's easier to take him outside since we have a baby's cart now, thanks to you *smile*

Gekikara : I'm a good Dad! *giggle*

Black : Pacifier?

Gekikara : Check!

Black : Food?

Gekikara : Check!

Black : His stuffed animal?

Gekikara : Already!

Black : Geki, where the baby will sit if you put all those stuffs in the cart… (-_-)

Gekikara : Carrying them is a pain…

xxx

**Left Out**

Black : *reading Bible in the sofa*

Gekikara : *snuggle* Ne…ne…*giggle* Who do you love the most in this world?

Black : *grip Rosario* Lord Jesus…

Gekikara : Ne… ne…*giggle* Who's the next?

Black : Holy Maria…

Gekikara : Human being please! *giggle*

Black : *think* My child…

Gekikara : WHAT ABOUT ME!

xxx

**Remains Mystery**

Gekikara : You don't love me? *giggle* Me…*giggle* Mad…

Black : It's not that…

Gekikara : Me…mad *giggle**cracking neck*

Black : As if I care if you are. I'm madly in love with you and I don't know why *pull Gekikara* *kissing*

Gekikara : (o/o)

xxx

**Lesson**

Black : Gekiii, I think he needs to pee. Can you please handle him? *from the kitchen*

Gekikara : Okay…

*few mins*

Black : *appear* Is everything alright? Where is he? *confused*

Gekikara : Toilet…*eyes on TV*

Black : Huh? (O_o)

Gekikara : I already taught him about using the tissue and flush…

Black : Damn it Geki, he's only freaking 2 years old! (=A=)

xxx

**Important Lesson**

Baby : HWEEEEE! HWEEEEEE! HUAAAAAAAA!

Black : *in the kitchen* *sigh* what is happening again between him and Geki…

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Black : *appear* Gekiiii, is everything alri-Why are you watching TV instead of feeding him?

Gekikara : Let him be. He needs to know how to survive for food in this cruel world!

Black : He needs to know how to survive with a cruel parent like you…

xxx

**Very Important Lesson**

Gekikara : I'm just teaching him how to be a tough yankee!

Black : For anything sake, Gekikara. He's only 2 years old!

Gekikara : He needs to know how to survive in this cruel world!

*Dinner time*

Gekikara : Why am I only getting a cup noodle?

Black : You NEED to know how to survive with a mad wife.

xxx

**Repetitive **

Gekikara : *stand up*

Black : *watching*

Gekikara : *walking to the kitchen*

Black : *observing*

Gekikara : *open the fridge* *sigh*

Black : *staring*

Gekikara : *back to the living room* There's nothing to eat…

Black : There'll be no food magically appears even if you check the fridge every ten minutes…

xxx

**No Choice**

Daycare Staff : Good morning, Miss. Can I help you? *smile*

Black : Umm, I'd like to put my child here till 5 PM…

Daycare Staff : Sure, your name, Miss?

Black : Kashiwagi Yuki…

Daycare Staff : The baby's?

Black : Gekikara.

Gekikara : _Why my name_… (=A='')

xxx

**Karma**

*afternoon time in the living room*

Black : *helping the kid coloring with crayons*

Baby : *laugh**playing with crayons*

Gekikara : *watching*

Baby : *touching Gekikara's cheek with crayon**laugh*

Gekikara : *laugh* You draw on me?

Baby : *shoving crayon to Gekikara's nose*

BuraGeki : !

xxx

**Opportunistic **

Black : You feeling better? *worry*Your fever hasn't come down since last night…

Gekikara : *sneeze* Ah it's only flu…

Black : *smile* Let me know if you need anything *forehead kiss*

Gekikara : I need you…here *pout* Can I? *puppy eyes*

Black : *blush* Maa, maa. You like to be spoiled, huh? *stroking Gekikara's hair*

Gekikara : Hehehe, I love when I'm sick. *snuggle*

xxx

**Gut Instinct**

Black : where's the baby's biscuit again…*searching the whole kitchen*Huh? Out of stock?

*walking to the living room*

Black : Gekikara, we're out of baby's snacks. Let's go to-OMG YOU ATE ALL YOUR SON'S FOOD?

Gekikara : *munching* There's nothing to eat… *munching*

xxx

**Weather Girl**

Gekikara : Let's go for a walk! *pulling Black's hand*

Black : Not in the mood…

Gekikara : We rarely go on a date…please? *beg*

Black : *excuse* The weather is not so good…

Gekikara : Who cares about the weather! Come ooonnn…

Black : _Why somehow I feel so irritated hearing that…_

xxx

**Gut Instinct's Betrayal**

Black : Gekikara!

Gekikara : *sleepy*What again?

Black : Did you eat all the snacks I put on the table this morning?

Gekikara : *giggle* Ne…okotteru? *giggle*

Black : No…I was planning to throw them. They're expired.

xxx

**Eco-Friendly**

Gekikara : Blaaack! Blaack! We're out of toilet tissues!

Black : Ehh! Already? I think I bought dozen rolls…

Gekikara : *shrug*

Black : Do you have some kind of…umm digest problem?

Gekikara : No. I used them for playing The Mummies with your kid yesterday…

xxx

**Insist**

Gekikara : Do not want! Stop! *covering mouth*

Black : Geki, you need to have some…it's for your sake *closer*

Gekikara : Yada! Yada! *struggling* *covering mouth*

Black : Your fever hasn't come down for three days!

Gekikara : I hate medicine!

Black : *sigh* _I guess I have to use that_…

*few mins*

Black : Don't forget that I'm faster than you…*chaining Gekikara to the bed*

xxx

**Shaku's Curiosity**

*Two years ago*

Shaku : Who's the father of the baby?

Black : *punch*

*A year ago*

Shaku : Who's the father of the baby?

Black : Gekikara! *smile*

*Now*

Shaku : Who's the father of the baby?

Black : *staring at the sky* Not sure who…

Gekikara : *scratching walls* _I'm an unwanted husband…unwanted husband…unwanted…_

xxx

**Ultimate Displeasure**

*Gekikara's 21st birthday*

Black : Happy birthday! *kiss*

Gekikara : *giggle* Me…happy…*giggle* Where's my present?

Black : Ara, ara. Of course I won't forget it. Here~~ *hand the gift*

Gekikara : Ehh…kore nande…? *giggle*

*few secs of unwrapping*

Gekikara : (O_o) Nail cutter?

xxx

**Payback**

Black : Oyasumi nasai~~ *turning off the lamp* *pulling blanket*

Gekikara : Oyasumi~~

*few mins*

Black : WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Let me go! *struggle*

Gekikara : *giggle* You chained me, I chain you back *giggle* that time the pills taste like shit, so double vengeance *cracking neck* *licking lips* itadakimaaasu~~~

Black : *blush* The baby is here! *panic*

Gekikara : It's dark and I don't care *giggle*

Black : Geki…please have a mercy…he will hear us! *beg*

Gekikara : Don't forget that I'm crazier than you…*giggle*

xxx

**Earning Money**

Gekikara : For Black and the child's sake, I'm gonna work harder! *fired up*

Black : Why so suddenly?

Gekikara : *clenching fists* I'm a good husband and Dad! *still fired up*

*Later*

Black : *checking* What are you doing?

Gekikara : Opening a garage sale…

Black : But why they all are my clothes! (=A='')

xxx

**Melon Pan Tragedy**

Black : *smile* You cute boy, here for you *give*

Baby : *laugh* *munching*

Gekikara : *appear* MELON PAAAAAAN! *jump* *taking from the baby*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEEE! HUAAAAAAAAAA!

Black : *godly speed* *taking from Gekikara* *give to baby*

Gekikara : *realize* HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Black : Somebody please adopt Gekikara…*sigh*

xxx

**Melon Pan Tragedy II**

Gekikara : *whining*Black…Black…*tug* I want Melon Pan…I want Melon Pan!

Black : *rolling eyes* *keep reading Bible*

Gekikara : Please…I will be a good Dad! I will be a good husband! Give me Melon Pan…

Black : *leaving*

Gekikara : *giggle* *throwing books* *giggle* *turning tables and chairs* *giggle* *breaking vases* *giggle**tearing newspapers* *giggle*

Black : *peek* _I can't believe she is a human…_*shiver*

xxx

**Meeting with Sadist Queen**

Sado : Ojamashimasu~~ *knocking*

Gekikara : *open the door* Ha? Sado! Is that you? *giggle*

Sado : How are you, Gekikara?

Gekikara : *giggle* come in!

Black : Long time no see, Sado *smile* what brings you here?

Sado : I'm living nearby and just known you guys are here too. So I decided to drop by…

Black : You aren't change that much!

Sado : I take that as a compliment.

Gekikara : Anyway, you don't bring any injection needles with you right? * hospital traumatic*

xxx

**Not an Advertisement, But Well…**

Sado : By the way Black, *smirk*

Black : Yes?

Sado : I didn't know you have such a nice taste of underwear *smirk*

Black : Eh? *confused*

Sado : Really? Victoria Secret? *smirk*

Black : H-h-how do you… o/o!

Sado : I was just walking around and happened to drop by Gekikara's garage sale in the park…

Black : *blush* Oh my God, Geki!

xxx

**Unsellable**

*Sado is already gone*

Black : I told you don't sell my clothes!

Gekikara : I was just selling your underwear…

Black : And why ONLY my underwear?

Gekikara : Because they were the most expensive things among others…

Black : You just sold my pride...

xxx

**Flirt**

Gekikara : Sado didn't buy anything by the way *pout*that auntie only asking whose this whose that…

Black : Don't talk to me *back-facing*

Gekikara : Aww…My wife is mad…I'm so sorry…*puppy smile*

Black : *still not talking*

Gekikara : Anyway seeing you wearing those turning me on every night…

Black : *still back-facing**blushing**doki doki doki doki doki doki doki*

xxx

**Shiawase no Toki**

Gekikara : Okotteru?

Black : …

Gekikara : Nee…okotteruyo…Please look at me!

*few mins or so*

Baby : *approach*

Gekikara : *sigh* Majide okotteruyo…

Baby : *hold Black's hand* *hold Gekikara's hand* *laugh*

Black : ….

Gekikara : ….

Baby : kaa…chan…tou…chan…***

Black : Oh My God! Did you hear that Geki…?

Gekikara : He's so cute…

Black : He is. Oh my God, his first words…

Gekikara : …

Black : Geki? Geki? You cry?

Gekikara : I-I just have something in my eyes! *look away*

xxx

**Rappappa Four Queens Reunion**

Shibuya : I have a stable job as computer manager!

Torigoya : I'm a pro at erotic massage parlor!

Gekikara : *giggle* I have a wonderful family!

Black : I'm raising two kids…

xxx

**Blame**

Torigoya : How is your child?

Black : He said his first words last week!

Torigoya : Eh, maji de? Isn't that um…bit late? He's 2 years old at all…

Gekikara : *giggle* I don't know why is that…

Black : He's too much hanging around Geki…

xxx

**Don't Ask, Don't Tell**

Black : *sigh* Why you always eat your child's biscuits?

Gekikara : I'm still hungry and you don't allow me to buy snacks except Melon Pan…

Black : Then why didn't you eat as much as you want at dinner time?

Gekikara : Because your cooking is terrible.

*that night Black locked herself under the shower crying*

xxx

**Working Out**

*Sunday*

Black : *running on treadmill*

Gekikara : *watching* I love seeing you sweating…

Black : *keep running* I don't know what you're talking about. You better take him outside for a walk than sit for nothing…

Gekikara : Do not want. I'd rather watching you panting and sweating here *giggle*

Black : *stop* You need to introduce him to sports sometimes. That's what a GOOD dad does *walking to the bathroom*

Gekikara : I'm a good Dad!

*an hour later*

Black : Ahh, tsukareta~~ *toweling hair* *walking to the living room*

Baby : HWEEEE!

Gekikara : Come on! Do it! I want you to be a tough yankee! *glare*

Black : When I said about introducing sports, doesn't mean you have to force him lifting weights!

xxx

**Wake Up Call**

*early morning in bed*

Gekikara : Black…*nudging Black's cheek*wake up…

Black : Mmm…zzzz….

Gekikara : *pull the blanket* Wake uuuuup!

Black : *pull back the blanket* Hmmm? Zzzz….

Gekikara : *sit on Black's stomach* WAKE UP!

Black : Hnnnggg! Zzzz….

Gekikara : Okay, let's use that *giggle*

*few mins*

Black : *squirm* Hmmmh…? Tsumetai! Tsumetai! Tsumetai! *shocked* *wake up*

Gekikara : *giggle* finally, you up.

Black : Why are you putting ice on my stomach!

xxx

**Next Target**

Black : Ughh…*yawn* What is it?

Gekikara : Your promise…our date today *giggle*

Black : *exhale* It's still 6 AM oh my God…*back to sleep*

Gekikara : *stand up* Next…the baby *giggle*where are you~~~ dad is coming to you~~~

Black : *realize* Stop! Stop! You are definitely NOT gonna put an ice on him too!

xxx

**Black's Biggest Fear**

*BuraGeki are picking up the child at a daycare*

Gekikara : *registering*

Black : *watching kids from the waiting room*

Baby : *playing Lego*

Black : *watching*

Baby : *throwing a Lego to another baby*

Black : *sigh* _What a boy_…

Baby : *shoving Lego to another baby's nose*

Black : _He's definitely Gekikara's son…_

xxx

**Hidden Purpose**

Gekikara : Black…*giggle* I want you tonight…*giggle**snuggle*

Black : If the abyss ever follows me…then part ways from me…into the grave…

Gekikara : The baby is already asleep…you don't need to! *giggle*

Black : Where no light reaches you…

Gekikara : Black?

Black : Fear and pain has flown away to the skies…

Gekikara : ….

Black : I found you…once again…Who did you find? Eternity.

Gekikara : zzzz….

Black : _Yes, she's asleep!_

xxx

**Yankee Soul**

Black : *beating weak Yankees on the street*

Gekikara : *watching* You haven't lose your Yankee Soul huh…*giggle*

Black : The good and the bad are the same…they both make terrible sounds when groaning… *kick*

Gekikara : But you make sexy sounds when groaning in bed…

Black : o/o!

xxx

**Falling Down**

*dinner time*

Black : Today's dinner is chicken soup~~ *put bowls*

Gekikara : Itadakimasu~~

*few mins*

Gekikara : *stop eating* *staring at her bowl*

Black : Something wrong? *worry* Does it still taste horrible?

Gekikara : No. There's your hair floating in it…

xxx

**Sado's Complain**

*Sado meets BuraGeki's garage sale in a neighborhood park*

Sado : Hey you two.

Gekikara : Searching for something Sado? *giggle*

Black : *blush* *still remembering the underwear case*

Sado : I'm talking to Black.

Black : Yes?

Sado : Geki has recently come to my place and eat all the stock of melon pans. Care to explain why?

Black : *turn to Gekikara* Eh? You did that, Geki? I didn't even know, Sado!

Gekikara : *mumble* my waifu doesn't let me buy melon pans for a week…

Sado : So that's it…

Black : Well…we have a kid. And it may be not good if he finds not-so-healthy food stocks on our kitchen. So I suggested-

Gekikara : Forced

Black : Whatever. To eat only healthy food…

Sado : You are such a cold "waifu" *leaving*

xxx

**Collection**

*BuraGeki bump into Sanshou Sisters in an alley*

Manamana : Look…what we've got *smile*

Black : You lolis, stand back if you want to see tomorrow's sun. Get off the way.

Myao : We-we're not gonna fight you!

Rabutan : *show the camera* We want to take a pic of your baby!

Gekikara : DSLR? Improvement huh…

(Sanshou Sisters usually use Polaroid)

xxx

**Too Close**

Myao : Ichi…ni…san…cheese! *click*

Baby : HWEEEEEEE!

Rabutan : Eeeh! Why? *panic*

Manamana : We-we-we were not hurting him Black-san! Gekikara-san! *scared*

Black : But your flashlight was almost blinding him…

xxx

**Special For Daddy**

*Black is shopping at nearby convenience store*

Black : *checking list* Okay it's all done *smile**walking to the cashier**queuing*

Black : *stop* *thinking*

Black : _I think I wanna buy lots of Melon Pan today… _*walk out the queue*

xxx

**Homeless**

Black : What? Your house burned down?

Shaku : *sob* I don't know where else to go…

Gekikara : We'll let you stay for days if we aren't having a baby. So-

Shaku : Yoroshiku onegaishimasu *dragging suitcases in*

BuraGeki : WHO SAYS YOU CAN STAY?

xxx

**Dilemma**

*1 AM*

Black : Geki…please stop flipping your body. I can't sleep hearing the noise! *grunt*

Gekikara : *grab Black's cheeks* I want you…so badly now. *uneasy*

Black : *blush* *whisper* You know we can't do it here! There's the baby!

Gekikara : *whisper* Exactly! And Shaku invades our couch in the living room! *uneasy*

Black : *whisper* Just hold it, can't you?

Gekikara : *whisper* I can't take this anymore. *stand up**dragging Black*

Black : *whisper* Ehhh? Where are we going?

Gekikara : Bathtub…

xxx

**Sharp**

Black : *enter the kitchen* Good morning *yawn*

Gekikara : *giggle* Finally you up. Here, Shaku made toast *offer*

Black : That's so kind of you, Shaku. Thanks. *receive*

Shaku : No. It's my thanks for you both lending your place *nod*

BuraGeki : _We were never said yes from the start…_

Shaku : Anyway Black I'm surprised you are still able to walk regarding to the noises you made last night…

BuraGeki : !

xxx

**Hear My Praying**

Shaku : Seems like my aunt can lend me her place

BuraGeki : _Yes please…please…_

Shaku : *dragging out suitcases* Thanks to you guys for these three days! *bows*

BuraGeki : Happy to help! *bows*

Shaku : *smile* *leave*

Gekikara : Now I believe God exists…

xxx

**Double Trouble**

Black : *wash Baby's back* *humming tone*

Baby : *play with rubber ducky*

Black : *turn off the water tap* Ehh? It's not working? *worry* *still trying*

*few mins && Baby's already outside && Black still fighting with the water tap*

Black : *starting to panic*Shoot! It's broken Oh my God! Oh no! The water is flooding! Help! Gekikara! Help me!

Gekikara : Yes sweetheart! *enter the room triumphantly*

Black : You just made it worse by breaking our bathroom door…it was unlocked…

xxx

**Hansel and Gretel**

Black : Oh God…it must be Gekikara who did this…*looking at biscuit crumbs scattered all over floor*

Black : *turn on the vacuum cleaner* *start cleaning*

*few mins*

Gekikara : *appear* Don't clean that!

Black : Huhh?

Gekikara : I'm the witch! He needs to find me with those crumbs.

Black : Please play something normal *sigh*

xxx

**Problem Solving**

Black : *exhale* The bathroom needs to be fixed…

Gekikara : I can do it!

Black : But calling a plumbing service is no cheap…

Gekikara : Let me do it!

Black : Doushiyo…*think*

Gekikara : Blaaack!

Black : SHUT UP!

xxx

**Way Out**

Gekikara : You're such a cold wife!

Black : *rolling eyes* I was thinking!

Gekikara : I'm trying to help!

Black : You're no helping at all…

Gekikara : But the water tap is not flooding anymore!

Black : By using tapes? Please, Gekikara…

Gekikara : At least appreciate me!

Black : *not listening* *on the phone* Hello? Plumbing Service?

xxx

**Climax **

Black : *on the phone* Yes…no, it just water tap…mhm…

Gekikara : *staring*

Black : *on the phone* Yes…apartment xxxx room xxx…

Gekikara : *uneasy*

Black : *on the phone* Thank you so much. Yoroshiku onegaishima-AAAHH MY THIGH! GEKI STOP!

Gekikara : *chew*

xxx

**Weak Point**

Gekikara : At least appreciate me! *lips trembling**teary eyes*

Black : *rubbing thigh* It hurts!

Gekikara : *teary eyes**lips trembling*

Black : Ugh…*trying to look away* _don't cry Geki…don't cry…_

Gekikara : *sob sob sob sob sob*

Black : _Ahh this won't do!_ *pulling Gekikara* *kissing*

xxx

**Check Yourself Before Wreck Yourself**

Plumbing Staff : Okay it's all done. All goes xxxx yen.

Black : _Shit, this month's outcome_ *give* Thank you so much *bow*

Plumbing Staff : Umm, Miss? Are you sure refusing our offer to fix your bathroom door? It doesn't charge that much. *smile*

Black : Erm…no, thank you *smile* _This month outcome…_

Plumbing Staff : But tapes wouldn't simply handle them, I should say *scratch head*

Black : *blush*W-well…

Gekikara : _Look who's the one talking… _*sneer*

xxx

**Unemployed **

*Black is working behind the cash register, as usual*

Black : Irasshaimase! *surprised* Eh? What are you doing here?

Gekikara : Visiting a wife! *giggle*

Black : *blush* Ne…ne…I'm working now. Aren't you working too?

Gekikara : I got fired. *giggle*

Black : Ehh? Since when?

Gekikara : Ten minutes ago.

Black : Wait, why are you bleeding? *touch*

Gekikara : I didn't know my old enemy is the owner's daughter…

xxx

**Sellable**

Gekikara : *carrying sack*

Black : *appear* what is that?

Gekikara : New stuffs to sell in our garage sale! Ja, Ittekimasu~~ *open the door*

Black : *hold Gekikara's shoulder*Chotto, let me check that first *worry*

Gekikara : Relax, I'm not selling your underwear nor other stuff *smile*

Black : But why are here ALL his toys! (=A=)

xxx

**Sacred Toy**

*the next day*

Gekikara : Ja, Ittekimasu~~ *carrying sack*

Black : Let me check that first *worry*

Gekikara : *sigh* No your stuffs, no his stuffs…

Black : Gekikara…you are so in trouble…

Gekikara : Huh?

Black : Where did you get this?

Gekikara : Ah, that. I stole that from Sado's place…

(The toy Sado usually plays in Majigak)

xxx

**Returning the Sacred **

*in front of Sado's place*

Black : Ojamashimasu *knock*

Gekikara : Ah! I'm so in trouble now…doushiyo Black…*cling*

Black : I don't mind her giving you some lessons *knock*

Torigoya : Okaeri~~eh Black? Gekikara?

Gekikara : You guys married?

xxx

**Sadist Queen's New Life**

Torigoya : Sado has night shift. Relax, I won't tell her about Gekikara stealing it *laugh*

Black : You lucky this time.

Gekikara : So, since when you're together?

Torigoya : Since she visited my massage parlor…

Black : _Why somehow I feel Yuko-san cries in heaven right now…_

xxx

**Wife's Fault**

Torigoya : I feel sorry for you, Gekikara.

Gekikara : Yeah, I kinda need new job right now. Garage sale doesn't help that much.

Black : It's because there's not many to be sold…

Gekikara : It's because you're too picky…

xxx

**Job Vacancy**

Torigoya : Black had refused my offer long time ago*** Now do you want to work with me at erotic massage parlor? They pay quite well.

Black : _Such a big joke Gekikara works in that kind of place…_

Gekikara : No thanks. I'm only good at erotic massaging Black.

Black : o/o!

xxx

**Insane Queen's New Life**

*Gekikara is home alone && Black is working && Baby is at the daycare*

Gekikara : Ugh…I'm so bored…*roll on the bed* (._.) (.-.) (._.) (.-.)

*later*

Gekikara : Ugh…I'm so hungry…*roll on the couch* (._.) (.-.) (._.) (.-.)

*later*

Gekikara : Ugh…I'm so sleepy…*roll on the floor* (._.) (.-.) (._.) (.-.)

*later*

Gekikara : *roll* (._.) (.-.) (._.) (.-.)

Black : *already at home* IS THERE NOTHING YOU CAN DO?

xxx

**Suggestion**

Black : Why don't you hurry find a new job?

Gekikara : I don't know what else I' m good at except fighting…

Black : Aha! Try entering a tournament like Choukoku?

Gekikara : Choukoku is a martial artist. And me…just like fighting. *giggle*

Black : You don't like fighting. You just like violence.

xxx

**Negative Thinking**

*BuraGeki are watching World News on TV*

TV : Report from Uganda…children trafficking are…

*few mins*

TV : Report from USA…human trafficking are…

Gekikara : You know I kinda get a great idea-

Black : No, no. Don't you dare thinking about selling our kid!

xxx

**Profitable Chance**

Gekikara : I am not THAT stupid thinking about such thing (=.='')

Black : You are crazy and unpredictable you know…

Gekikara : Don't praise me, I'll blush…

Black : I wasn't praising you *rolling eyes*

Gekikara : I have an idea about kidnapping Yabakune freshmen and selling them…

Black : Now THAT is stupid…

xxx

**Consultation**

*BuraGeki are going to Sado's place && Sado isn't home as always*

Gekikara : My wife doesn't allow me…

Black : Because it's stupid.

Torigoya : Geki, I told you not to tell Black!

Black : Eh! It was Torigoya's idea?

xxx

**Market Price**

Gekikara : Torigoya said it's difficult to get 50000 yen a week with me unwaged. At least I have to kidnap one kid to get that much…

Torigoya : *nod* You might get double depending on the market…

Black : STOP! THAT'S SOMETHING I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!

xxx

**Really Hopeless**

Gekikara : So, Black. What do you think I should do?

Black : Umm *think*

*few mins*

Black : Umm *think*

*another few mins*

Black : Umm *think*

Torigoya : Geki, back to the plan. *nod*

xxx

**Sado's Idea**

*Sado's coming back*

Sado : Looking for a job huh?

Gekikara : *giggle* I got fired~~

Sado : *scoff* You're as insane as ever, Gekikara.

Gekikara : Don't praise me, I'll blush…

Black : She wasn't praising you.

Sado : How about sending people to my hospital? I'll pay you my share *smirk*

Black : _Oh, Sado. Not you too…_

xxx

**Conclusion**

Black : Just go back to be a dishwasher, Geki…*sigh*

Gekikara : The income is too little!

Torigoya : Take my idea into consideration!

Sado : You can talk to me in my hospital tomorrow if you proceed *leave*

Black : _Sado's place is not the right place for consulting…_

xxx

**Real Job**

*Gekikara is coming back from the garage sale*

Gekikara : Tadaima~~

*silence*

Gekikara : Oh right. Everyone's out. *giggle*

*phone ring*

*on the phone*

Gekikara : Hello?

Black : Pick him up please. I'm going home a bit late!

Gekikara : Okay…

Black : Please…be careful this time *worry*

Gekikara : He won't lose a leg. I'm a good Dad!

xxx

**Challenge**

*at the daycare*

Daycare staff : Ohh, picking up Gekikara?

Gekikara : *awkward* Err…yeah…_why Black still using my name…_

Daycare staff : You know what, he's been crying for hours…I don't know why…

Gekikara : Eh…really? _Oh crap. Black, please come back soon._

Daycare staff : Gekikara-kun~~~ your kaachan is here! *smile*

Baby : *sob* *sob* Kaa…chan? *turn* *looking at Gekikara**sob*

Gekikara : Come here~~ *walk closer* Let's go home.

Baby : *looking at Gekikara* Tou…chan…*scanning the room* Kaachan? *searching for Black's figure* Kaachan…where! *find no Black* KAA…HWEEEEEEE!

Gekikara : _It's gonna be a painful day…_

xxx

**Wonderful Torment**

*home*

Gekikara : Wooshoo wooshoo wooshoo…good boy…don't cry…*carry the child in the arms* *pet*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEE! HWAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gekikara : Dad's here for you…*pat* _Black…please come home soon_ *pat* *pat* *pat*

Baby : HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*few mins*

Baby : KAACHAAAN! KAACHAAAN!

Gekikara : *uneasy* Kaachan isn't home yet, sweetheart *pat* But I'm here for you…_Black…please… _

Baby : want….Kaachan…*sob* *sob* HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gekikara : OH MY GOD SHUT UP!

xxx

**Worse**

Baby : *sit on the carpet* HWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gekikara : *surrender* _He's strong at crying for hours…_

*few mins && the baby still crying*

Gekikara : _Sure babies are such satans when they cry…what should I do? Ah maybe he's hungry!_

*kitchen*

Gekikara : Yosh! Milk bottle…*run*Milk powder…10 spoons *run* Hot water…eh no, warm water…*run* seal…then shake! *shake* *run back to the living room*

*living room*

Gekikara : Boy, you hungry? Here *smile*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEE! *snapping the bottle**the bottle thrown for 20 feet*

Gekikara : *amaze* Wow…he's strong *realize* okay not the time for adoring things

Baby : *kicking Gekikara* HWEEE! KAACHAN! KAACHAN! HWEEE!

Gekikara : BLAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKK WHERE ARE YOU? *frustrate*

xxx

**Daddy Daycare**

Gekikara : _If Black in this situation…what would she do?_ *think* _If Black were me…_

Baby : *still kicking Gekikara's thigh*HWEEE! HWEEE!

*few secs*

Gekikara : *take the stuffed bear* *changing voice* Konbanwa, I'm Teddy Bear…yoroshiku onegaishimasu *bowing the bear*

Baby : HWEEEE! HWEEE….hwee…*sob*…*looking at the bear**sob*

Gekikara : *hide the bear* Aww where did he go? *show the bear* Ahh! Here he is!

Baby : *laugh* *trying to reach bear* Naa…aaa…

Gekikara : *still changing voice* You hungry? Want to eat with me? *stand up**flash to the kitchen* *back to the living room*

Baby : *laugh* *play with bear*

Gekikara : *unwrapping the baby's biscuit**smile* Here, eat it~~

Baby : *munch* *laugh* *play with bear*

Gekikara : _But when they laugh…babies are sure like angels…_*sigh*

xxx

**Greatest Dad**

Baby : *play with bear* *laugh*

Gekikara : *taking handkerchief* _His face is sticky, too much crying_ *clean* *smile* Here you are boy. Clean and handsome!

Baby : *play with bear**laugh*

Black : *slam the door open* TADAIMA! *pant* I ran like crazy. Is everything okay? *worry**pant* *pant*

Gekikara : Been crying for hours…I'm exhausted…(=_=)

Black : Really? *carry the child* But he seems fine and happy. Hey you boy~~ *rub Baby's cheek*

Gekikara : *lips trembling* *teary eyes*

Baby : Kaachaaaaan~~ *laugh*

Gekikara : HWAAAAAAAA! AT LEAST APPREACIATE ME! YOU ARE TOO COLD BLACK! TOO COLD! *cry* *cry* *cry**roll* *roll*

Black : *pull Gekikara* *laugh* I think I've found the reason why I love you. You are what you are, Gekikara. *smile* Congratulations, you are the greatest Dad in the world. *kiss*

Baby : *laugh* *play with bear*

xxx

**Greatest Job**

*bedtime*

Gekikara : This time, can I hold you till I sleep?

Black : Sure, "Good Dad" *giggle*

Gekikara : Yay *snuggle* Ne, Black?

Black : Hm?

Gekikara : I think I've found a good job with good payment!

Black : What is it?

Gekikara : *giggle* Being a good Dad…*slowly unzipping Black's sweats*

Black : Ehh? *blush* Geki!

Gekikara : *stare* Can't we? *grin*

Black : *smile shyly* F-fine…*blush* *looking other way*

Gekikara : *giggle* I'll be gentle! *wink*

Black : But please find ACTUAL job soon!

xxx

**Excuse**

Gekikara : *roll*(._.) (.-.) (._.) (.-.)

Black : Go take him to the park. Play something *read Bible*

Gekikara : *stop rolling* I'm feeling unwell today… *cough*

Black : *stand up* Ja, let me get you some aspirin…

Gekikara : *stand up*Where's that kid again?

xxx

**Same Way**

Black : I know you hate medicine *scoff*

Gekikara : *pout* That's unfair!

Black : I wonder what kind of method the nurses did when you were hospitalized…

Gekikara : They chained me…

xxx

**Healthy Lifestyle**

Black : Gekiii, he needs to pee *from the kitchen*

Gekikara : Mmkay…

*few mins*

Baby : *laugh* *run*

Gekikara : *chase* You haven't had your pants on! Hey!

Baby : *laugh* *run*

Gekikara : *chase* Your little bird might catch cold! Comeback!

Baby : *laugh* *run*

Gekikara : *chase* STOP RUNNING!

Black : *appear* What are you doing?

Gekikara : Sports… *pant* *pant*

xxx

**Yankee Blood**

Baby : *laugh* *run*

Gekikara : *watching* He's fast… *amazed*

Baby : *throw stuffed bear* *bear thrown for 30 feet*

Gekikara : *watching* He's strong…*amazed*

Baby : *stab bear with crayon**giggle*

Black : *appear* He's turning into you…

xxx

**Useful**

*door knocking*

Gekikara : Yes? *open* Eh? Torigoya?

Black : *surprised* Torigoya?

Torigoya : Can I come in? Can I? Can I? *worry*

Gekikara : Chill, what's wrong?

Torigoya : Sado is looking for me *shiver* I broke her Kendama…*shiver*

Black : _Since when our apartment turns into escape place…_

xxx

**Need Help**

Gekikara : *whisper* Ne, ne Torigoya.

Torigoya : *whisper* Yes?

Gekikara : *whisper* Can you whisper to Black's ear about…

Torigoya : *whisper* about what?

Gekikara : *whisper* make her love me tonight…get it? *grin*

Torigoya : *whisper* Ehh? *blush*

Black : *from the kitchen* I hear you. And I don't like where this is going!

*that night Gekikara slept outside*

xxx

**Platonic Love**

*BuraGeki are cuddling on the couch*

Black : *blush* Can I…ask you something?

Gekikara : Sure *giggle*

Black : *blush* Who do you love the most in this world?

Gekikara : Yuko-san…*looking at far away*

*that night Gekikara slept outside*

xxx

**Personal Motive**

*Child's 3rd birthday*

Gekikara : Black, is he remain anonymous? *worry*

Black : Umm *uneasy* *play with rosario*

Gekikara : Black, I'm worried.

Black : Why? That's not so you.

Gekikara : What if he becomes a criminal and listed as a wanted? He still uses my name! The police could arrest me!

Black : You think too far…

xxx

**Economical Motive**

Gekikara : Here you cute boy, present from a good Dad! *unwrap*

Baby : *laugh*

Black : *play with Baby's hand* Look, look what Dad gives you~~

Gekikara : Tadaaa~~ *show*Happy 3rd birthday!

Black : Whoa a tricycle! *surprised* Look, Touchan gives you tricycle~~ say thanks!

Baby : *hug Gekikara* Arigatou…Touchan…*laugh*

Gekikara : *giggle* Now I can toss the baby's cart into our garage sale…

xxx

**Late Night Conversation**

*bedtime*

Black : *sigh*

Gekikara : *yawn* Still awake?

Black : I can't sleep…

Gekikara : Need some relaxation? *grin*

Black : I'm not talking about THAT.

Gekikara : Okay, okay. *giggle* What is it?

Black : Our kid is 3 years old now…he'll be in a kindergarten 2 years later…and then Elementary school, Middle school, High school…

Gekikara : Oh my God you right…I haven't prepared so much money…

Black : For the school?

Gekikara : For the plastic surgery…

Black : Huh?

Gekikara : You said you want to put him in Majijo…

xxx

**Early Morning Conversation**

*bed*

Black : Ohayou… *yawn*

Gekikara : Ohayou… *snuggle*

Black : O…oi…let go. You found a job already? *struggle*

Gekikara : Yeah. A good Dad! *snuggle*

Black : You are a good Dad. But you're no good husband…

xxx

**Careless**

*Sunday*

Black : Done taking him for a walk?

Gekikara : *nod* He's happy *smile*

Black : What happened?

Gekikara : He loves riding his new tricycle. Been riding it for two hours *smile*

Black : Yokatta naa *smile*

*half hour later*

Black : Lunchtime! Geki, let's eat! And where is he?

Gekikara : Ah, let me pick him up at the park.

Black : SO YOU'VE BEEN LEAVING HIM ALONE FOR HOURS?

xxx

**Unexpected**

*The park*

Black : *grab Gekikara's collar* He's nowhere!Damn! It's all your fault!

Gekikara : Aaaa…err…*sweat-dropped* easy sweetheart…

Black : I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!

Someone1 : Are…? Lovers quarrel…?

Someone2 : Iya…Much like parents quarrel…Aneki…

BuraGeki : *turn* K-Kabuki Sisters?

xxx

**Anticlimax**

Kokabuki : He's been crying for decades… *give the baby*

Black : Thank you so much Kabuki Sisters…*bow*

Gekikara : *bow*

Ookabuki : Not Kabuki Sisters…we're now…*pose* *background sound*

Kokabuki : *pose**background sound*

Kabuki Sisters : Noh-Kyougen Sisters! *pose* *background sound*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gekikara : Stop it. Your masks scared him…

xxx

**Mom's Instinct**

*Gekikara is home alone with baby*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gekikara : He's been crying for hours…doushiyo? *panic*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gekikara : His face flushed…this is not good

*few secs*

Gekikara : *on the phone*Black?

Black : Yes?

Gekikara : He's been crying for hours and…Black? Hello?

Black : _toot…toot…toot…toot…toot…_

xxx

**True Strength**

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gekikara : WTF? She hung up the phone…*staring at the phone*

Black : TADAIMAAAA! *pant* *pant*

Gekikara : (O_o) THAT WAS FAST! *still holding the phone*

xxx

**Anxious**

Gekikara : Ugh…I'm nervous…

Black : *holding Gekikara's hand* Yeah me too…It's the first time he got sick like this…

Gekikara : It's not that…I hate being inside the hospital…

Black : …

xxx

**Ice**

Gekikara : Black, I want hug~~~

Black : Shut up *read Bible*

*later*

Gekikara : Black, I want kiss~~~

Black : I'm busy *cutting vegetables*

*later*

Gekikara : Black, I want-

Black : WHAT?

Gekikara : I want to divorce…

Black : NOOOOOOOOO! *death grip the blanket*

Gekikara : *come in* Black?

Black : _Dream? _*pant*

xxx

**Right Moment**

Gekikara : Why did you scream? *confused*

Black : *hug* Geki… *shiver*

Gekikara : *blush* Ehh…what is it?

Black : *hug* I'm sorry…*shiver*Please don't go…

Gekikara : I'm not going anywhere…? What's wrong? *confused*

Black : *hug* Just stay with me here…*shiver*

Gekikara : Of course I will! Today is Valentine's Day *smile*

Black : Ehh?

xxx

**Unnoticed**

Gekikara : You're so beautiful this morning… *kissing* *groping*

Black : Mmmhh… *kissing*

Gekikara : Happy Valentine's Day…Black…*nibbling*

Black : *moaning*

Baby : *come in* Kaachan~~ Touchan~~

Black : GEKI, YOU FORGOT TO CLOSE THE DOOR o/o! *pulling blanket*

xxx

**Gekikara's Rule**

*Sunday*

Gekikara : *lazing on the couch* *watching TV*

Black : *playing with baby on the carpet*

Gekikara : Black…pass me the remote please…

Black : Take it yourself. It's on the table (-_-)

Gekikara : If it's more than 5 feet away, it becomes unnecessary…

xxx

**Dangerous**

Daycare Staff : Your name, Miss?

Gekikara : Ge-Matsui Rena…*sigh*

Daycare Staff : The baby's name?

Gekikara : Um…Gekikara…?

Daycare Staff : *surprised* Gekikara-kun? *check* Oh, I'm really really sorry Matsui-san. I'm afraid we can't accept your kid anymore…*worry*

Black : *appear* Why is that? *sharp*

Daycare Staff : 3 days ago Aoi-kun went home with nosebleeding, two days ago Kuroi-chan got crayon stuck in her ear, yesterday Kimura-kun…

Black : *faint*

xxx

**Unpredicted**

*BuraGeki is having a passionate night in a warm soft bed uhm…*

*someone's giggling*

Black : *stop* Geki…did you just giggle?

Gekikara : How come I giggled when I was kissing you!

Black : You locked the door right? *peek*

Gekikara : It's locked and he's playing outside!

*the action continues uhm…*

*someone's giggling*

Black : *stop* Geki, I'm worried…

Gekikara : *sigh* I'm losing the mood…*turn on the light*

Black : OH MY GOD HE'S HERE o/o! *pulling blanket*

Gekikara : He melted in the dark…*amazed*

xxx

**Getting Serious**

Black : Doushiyo…*frustrate*

Gekikara : What is it?

Black : I can't put him in the daycare anymore. Otherwise he'll hurt many kids…

Gekikara : I told you, good Dad is the best job for me! I'll watch him. *proud*

Black : Don't make that as an excuse not to find a job!

xxx

**20+**

*Christmas Eve party at Sado's place*

Sado : Ja, Merry Christmas guys *smile*

All : Merry Christmas! *cheers*

Black : GEKIKARA STOP!

All : *silent* *turn*

Black : Don't you dare giving him that wine!

xxx

**Prudent**

Black : *open fridge* *sigh* Gekiii!

Gekikara : Yes sweetheart~~

Black : I've just bought snacks and now it's all gone. Care to explain?

Gekikara : The baby is hungry!

Black : There are two types of honest people in this world. Small children and drunk people *leaving*

xxx

**Wrong Time**

Gekikara : *giggle* Black… *snuggle*

Black : *opening Bible*

Gekikara : I'm not going to be tricked again with your poem…*giggle*

Black : *reading Bible* No need to. I'm on my period.

Gekikara : …

xxx

**What Programmers Do**

Black : They say you are good with computers. Is that true?

Gekikara : I guess…

Black : Why don't you go find a job related with it?

Gekikara : Ah! You mean like, opening an online garage sale?

Black : IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT?

xxx

**What Programmers Should Do**

Gekikara : Then what should I do to earn money?

Black : Get a part time job! Or something related with your ability…

Gekikara : Well, I can't think anything more than online garage sale…

Black : You're making an assumption that you have to SELL something?

Gekikara : Black is expecting too much of me! *pout*

xxx

**Drama Queen**

Gekikar a : I'd like to hear your opinion…

Black : Umm…

*few mins*

Black : Umm…

Gekikara : So I'll have to end up selling something?

Black : *surrender* I…I guess…

Gekikara : IT'S THE SAME AS SELLING MY PRIDE! *sob sob sob*

Black : You don't have to make it sound so dramatic!

xxx

**Jackpot**

*BuraGeki on the couch*

Baby : *play on Black's lap*

Gekikara : *watching*

Baby : *play on Gekikara's lap*

Black : *watching*

Gekikara : *cough* *cough* HOOEEEKK!

Black : Geki? Geki? You okay? *worry*

Gekikara : He farted on my face…HOOEEEK! *cough* *cough*

xxx

**Odorian Rhapsody**

Black : Even his fart is dangerous… *cough* *covering nose*

Gekikara : Poisonous! Stand away, sweetheart! *bringing Air Freshener* Don't underestimate the power of this! *spray* *spray* *spray*

Black : *faint*

Gekikara : Ah…I overdid it…

xxx

**Tired**

Black : Gekiiiii! *knock knock knock* I need to use bathroom now! *knock knock knock*

*no answers*

Black : Gekiiiii! I can't hold it, come onnnnnn! *knock knock knock*

*no answers*

Black : Unlocked? (o_O) Geki, I'm in!

Gekikara : Zzzzzz…

Black : _What the…_

xxx

**Cold Summer**

*summer*

Black : It's so hot…ugh *sweaty*

Gekikara : That's why I prefer winter. So we can do this every time we sleep *snuggle* kyun~~

Black : Stop touching me, it's so hot! *kicking Gekikara away*

Gekikara : Looks like the iceberg doesn't melt in this temperature…*pout*

xxx

**Special Edition: BuraGeki no Rekishi (Black x Gekikara's History)**

**Future Marriage**

*door knocking*

Black : Yes? *open the door* Oh it's just you. What is it?

Shaku : Gekikara asked me to show your new place…

Gekikara : Blaaaack! It's been monthssss *hug**giggle*

Black : Ai! Ha-na-se! Get off! *struggle*

Gekikara : Aww you're so cold to your future husband *giggle*

Black : Shaku, bring her home…

Gekikara : *come in* *amazed* oh, so this is my future house?

Black : (o/o) *doki doki doki* WHO SAYS YOU CAN COME IN?

xxx

**Condition**

*living room*

Shaku : Ne, Black, how are you?

Black : I'm fine as usual.

Gekikara : Black, why are you so fat lately?

Shaku : That's pregnancy, Gekikara! (=A=)

xxx

**Near**

Shaku : It must be hard for these months, Black…I feel for you *smile*

Black : Yeah…and the doctor said it will be this month…I don't know when *sigh*

Shaku : Boy or girl?

Black : It's a boy *blush*

Gekikara : *giggle* I'll have a son~~

Black : I-I don't know what you are talking about… *doki doki doki doki doki*

xxx

**Misery Loves Company**

Shaku : Ja, I'm going now. See you, Black!

Black : Thanks for visiting *smile*

*few secs*

Black : Shaku! Shaku!

Shaku : *turn* Yes?

Black : You forgot bringing this creature with you *dragging Gekikara out*

Shaku : Ah! It's school holiday now. She decided to stay with you for couple weeks. Have fun! *leave*

Gekikara : Okotteru? *giggle*

Black : …

xxx

**Misunderstanding**

*a week later*

Black : Ge…geki…ugh…*pant*

Gekikara : Ei! What's wrong? *worry*

Black : I…I think…it's time…*pant* *pant* my water is broke…

Gekikara : *panic* I…I'll call help!

*few mins*

*door knocking*

Gekikara : I'll go get it! *open the door*

Someone : Hello, you called for a plumber?

xxx

**Unwanted**

*hospital && all former Rappappa members come*

Black : *pant* *pant* Ugh…ugh…! *pant*

Nurses : *pushing Black's bed through the hall*

Doctor : Come on! To the maternity room! *run*

Rappappa : *chase*

*in front of maternity room*

Nurse : Only one person can accompany her.

Gekikara : *giggle* Me! Me! I want to be with Black!

Black : *from the inside* NO THANKS I'LL BE MUCH BETTER ALONE!

xxx

**Too Tight**

*door suddenly opened*

Rappappa : *rush* How? How? How? How?

Nurse : Relax, she's okay. This is hospital, please don't make much noise.

Rappappa : *rush in* Yokatta naa~~~ *sob sob sob*

Black : *sweaty* *pant* *pant* *smile* Guys…

Sado : *teary eyes* Congratulations, Black…

Gekikara : *cry* BLAAACK! *hug*

Black : …

Gekikara : *cry* *hug* I'm so happy you and the baby safe…*giggle*

Black : …

Gekikara : *hug* Black…why didn't you answer me? You mad? You mad?

Sado : She can't even catch a breath, Gekikara…*sigh*

xxx

**Good Thing**

*an hour later*

*the baby is asleep besides Black*

Torigoya : It's a boy huh…he's cute *smile*

Shibuya : What's his name?

Black : *laugh* Well I haven't thought about it. Maybe later.

Gekikara : I'm glad Black isn't fat anymore…*touching Black's stomach*

Torigoya : YOU'RE SO INSENSITIVE! *smack*

xxx

**End of BuraGeki no Rekishi**

**Back to BuraGeki no Ichinichi**

**Bladder Problem**

Black : *cutting vegetables*

Baby : Kaachan…Kaachan…

Black : Yes, sweetie?

Baby : Gomen…I have…accident…

Black : *cutting vegetables* Oh, don't worry. I once had an accident too…

Baby : *stare*

Black : *turn*

Baby : *stare*

Black : Oh, and now the accident pisses all over itself…

xxx

**Don't Try This At Home**

*Sunday*

Gekikara : Hey there little boy!

Baby : *laugh* Touchan~~ *approach*

Gekikara : Look! You're an airplane! Whoosh! *lift the baby*

Baby : *laugh*

Gekikara : You're maneuvering through the sky~~~ whoosh! *moving the baby*

Baby : *laugh*

Gekikara : And you bang with the World Trade Center! And you go Ka-BOOM! *drop the baby*

Baby : *faint*

Gekikara : And I'm the ambulance~~ wee-oo…wee-oo~~~

Black : *appear* YOU are gonna NEED an ambulance tonight, Gekikara…

xxx

**PMS**

*Gekikara is coming back from the garage sale*

Gekikara : Tadaima!

Black : *carrying baby in the arms* Okaeri~~ *smile*

Gekikara : Where's my sexy baby~~

Black : Geki! *blush* *approach*

Gekikara : *take the baby*Here you are! Ne, have a good day? *giggle*

Baby : Touchan~~

Black : _Why do I feel so…lonely…_ *sound effect of wind blowing*

*that night Black locked herself under the shower, crying*

xxx

**Reason**

*BuraGeki are cleaning entire apartment*

Gekikara : Ay, spiders! Hoosh! Hoosh! *hit with broom*

Black : So the insane queen is scared of spiders*scoff*

Gekikara : I'm not scared. Unless they pay rent, they can't live here! Hoosh!

Black : …

xxx

**Positive Thinking**

Black : Tadaima~~

Gekikara : Okaeri…Black?

Black : Yes?

Gekikara : I have some bad news and good news…

Black : Yes?

Gekikara : I was playing with our son…

Black : Okay?

Gekikara : I accidentally dropped him to the ground…

Black : Then?

Gekikara : He got bone fractures, external bleeding, internal bleeding, and temporary blindness…

Black : Mhm?

Gekikara : He's in hospital now. That's it.

Black : And the good news?

Gekikara : He's still alive! *grin*

*Gekikara chained to a cross upside down for three days*

xxx

**Creativity**

Baby : Touchan…*approach*

Gekikara : Yes?

Baby : Balloon animal! Make me balloon animal! *give an unblown balloon*

Gekikara : *blow* *give back* here…

Baby : *stare* It's not animal! Want balloon animal! *confused*

Gekikara : It's a larvae…

xxx

**Fixing**

*Rainy season && BuraGeki is in the kitchen*

Black : Shit, the pipe is leaked again…*check*

Gekikara : We live in such very cheap apartment… we can't blame the quality *giggle*

Black : Other than that, can you please fix it?

Gekikara : What am I, a plumber? I don't even know how!

Black : Can't you just use duct tape like the other day? Calling a plumbing service is no cheap.

Gekikara : Oh, right. It's worth a shot, wait. *leave*

*few mins*

Gekikara : Problem solved. Fiuuhh~~ *leave*

Black : MMMFFFMMF! #$%^&*$##! (read: Why are you taping me!)

xxx

**Gekikara's Standard**

Baby : *laugh* *draw*

Black : *watching* he's smart *proud*

Gekikara : You called this smart? It's just circles!

Black : Please he's only three! *sigh*

Baby : *laugh* *coloring*

Black : *watching* he's quite artistic *proud*

Gekikara : You called this art? It's just colored circles!

Black : I'm not talking to you

Baby : *draw on the wall* *laugh*

Black : HEY Don't draw on the wall!

Gekikara : Now that's creativity…*proud*

xxx

**Wise**

*Sunday*

Gekikara : *roll*

Black : *sigh* How about you go with him playing something?

Gekikara : I don't wanna! *roll*

Black : Teach him something?

Gekikara : I don't wanna! *roll*

Black : Why?

Gekikara : You spend the first 3 years teaching him how to walk and talk. Then you spend the next 15 years telling him to sit down and shut-up. I don't wanna! *roll*

Black : _It's unbelievably makes sense…_

xxx

**Sad**

Gekikara : *teary eyes*

*few mins*

Gekikara : *sob*

*few mins*

Gekikara : (;_;)

Black : *appear* Geki, are you done cutting those onions?

Gekikara : Just ten more, sweetheart! (;A;)

xxx

**Explanation**

*BuraGeki in front of their apartment after shopping for daily supply on nearby market*

Black : *carrying baby in the arms* Geki, you bring the key right?

Gekikara : I guess…*fumble*

*few mins*

Black : Don't say you lost it. We don't have any spare key.

Gekikara : I haven't lost it. I just misplaced it…somewhere on this planet…

xxx

**Expectation**

*still in front of apartment*

Gekikara : No spare key?

Black : No

Gekikara : We live in such a very cheap apartment…*exhale*

Black : YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT THIS NOW?

xxx

**Everything is Cheap**

*still in front of apartment*

Gekikara : It's really cheap right?

Black : That's all I can afford! _Besides you're jobless…_

Gekikara : I understand. Stand back.

*crack*

Gekikara : Problem solved. What a cheap door! *walk in*

Black : And now the fee is no longer cheap…*staring at the broken door*

xxx

**The Appearance of Greek Statue**

*door knocking*

Gekikara : Black…open it up! *roll*

Black : *from somewhere* I can't! I'm in bathroom!

*few secs*

Gekikara : *roll*

Someone : Walk from mount Inaba…I see a mountain of cherry tree…

Gekikara : Alright! Alright! Choukoku I'll open the door! *get up*

xxx

**It's not Ironic, It's Obvious**

*living room*

Choukoku : The last opponent was very hard. Thanks to those diabolic steroids you sold me.*whisper* Can I have some again?

Gekikara : *whisper* You bring the money?

Choukoku : *whisper* You bring the thing?

*trading*

Black : *appear* Are? What is this? *shocked*

Gekikara : Ah! My current job now *giggle*

Black : *fold arms* As a drug dealer huh? That's a crime, Geki!

Gekikara : Relax, it's just ordinary sugar pills!

Choukoku : What? So it's not steroids? *shocked*

Gekikara : No shit *giggle*

Choukoku : H-how…

Gekikara : *pat* yeah you won that tournament all by yourself! Congratulations! *giggle*

Choukoku : Can I have my money back?

Gekikara : No! *giggle*

Black : …

xxx

**Forbidden Request**

Baby : Touchan…sing for me! Sing for me! *approach*

Gekikara : I don't wanna! *roll*

Baby : Sing! I want you to sing! *teary eyes* *lips trembling*

Gekikara : H-hey! Don't cry! Ahh…err…

Baby : *teary eyes* *lips trembling*

Gekikara : H-hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle! The cow jumped over the moon~ The little dog-

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gekikara : WHY ARE YOU CRYING? I'M SINGING FOR YOU!

Black : *appear* *picking up child* Your voice deafening the room…*leave*

xxx

**New Job**

*Sunday*

Black : Gekiiii!

Gekikara : *yawn* Yes?

Black : I got your package this morning…it's in the living room

Gekikara : *smile* Ah! It's arrived!

Black : Why the hell would someone send you two puppies?

Gekikara : It's my job now!

Black : (O_o)

Gekikara : What? I'm a pug breeder! *whistle*

xxx

**Argument**

Black : Anyways we can't have or bring any animals or pets here. Plus it's an apartment for anything sake!

Gekikara : Who says we can't?

Black : The owner!

Gekikara : Before I came and live with you, you already have many animals here.

Black : ?

Gekikara : Ants, spiders, cockroaches, bu-

Black : Okay okay I get it! Do whatever you want! *tired* *leaving*

xxx

**Hot Shower**

Gekikara : So cold…I think I'm gonna take a hot shower now…

Black : Eh, you can't anyway. The water heater is broken…

Gekikara : *giggle* I don't need water heater. It's just a normal shower…

Black : Huh? *confused*

Gekikara : With us in it…*grin*

Black : o/o!

xxx

**Dog Breeder**

*2 AM*

*sounds of dogs barking*

Black : *grunt* Ugh…so noisy… Geki…*nudge*

Gekikara : zzzz….Hmm? *awake*

Black : Put them outside…I can't sleep!

Gekikara : The owner would throw them!

Black : They're so noisy! *kick*

Gekikara : Hey! You should be happy hearing them barking! That means I'll get money soon.

Black : Huh?

Gekikara : They're reproducing…*back to sleep*

xxx

**Darkness Queen's New Life**

Black : Ugh…the living room smells like dog poo!

*later*

Black : Ugh…they don't stop barking!

*later*

Black : *sneeze* Ugh…I hate furs!

*later*

Black : Gekikara! I demand you to find another job!

xxx

**Professional**

*Sunday*

Black : Geki, won't you take him for a walk?

Gekikara : Do not want *watching TV*

Black : *sigh*

*later*

Black : Where are you going?

Gekikara : Taking them for a walk…

Black : You love your dogs better than your son?

Gekikara : It's part of the job…*leaving*

xxx

**Failure is The Key of Success, or so she thought**

*the park*

Kokabuki : Are…? Gekikara…how's business?

Gekikara : *giggle* Better!

Ookabuki : Where's my dog?

Gekikara : I have some good news and bad news about it…

Ookabuki : Ha? What's the good news?

Gekikara : Your puppy is so cute! *giggle* I decided to name him Tamago!

(Tamago in Japanese means egg)

Ookabuki : *scoff* weird…but yeah his head looks like an egg…

Gekikara : It sure breaks like one! *giggle*

Kabuki Sisters : …

xxx

**End**

Gekikara : *washing dogs in the bathtub* *humming tone*

*few mins*

Gekikara : Ah…I forgot the dog shampoo is in the cabinet…*stand up* *open door*

*few secs*

Dogs : *run outside*

Black : Tadaima~~ eh? *surprised*

Gekikara : AAAAH THEY RUN! BLACK! STOP THEM! *chase*

Black : *panic* Ah! Eh? *confused*

Gekikara : AH CLOSE THAT DOOR CLOSE THAT AHHH THEY ESCAPED!

Black : Congratulations, get another job.

xxx

**Another Victim**

*Gekikara is doing the usual garage sale at the park*

Someone : *approach* Ano…I heard you sold steroids to Choukoku…

Gekikara : *surprised* *giggle* Center! Searching for something?

Center : I need one.

Gekikara : *whisper* bring the money?

Center : This is…illegal right? *hesitate*

Gekikara : If steroids illegal for fighters and athletes, shouldn't be photoshop illegal for models?

Center : I'll take two.

xxx

**Punishment**

*Gekikara is taking a nap on the couch*

Baby : *approach* Touchan~~ play! Play together! *tug*

Gekikara : *grunt* hngg…do not want…zzz…

Baby : *shake* *shake* shake* I wanna play together!

Gekikara : *get up* If you don't let go, I'll punish you *glare*

Baby : *shake* I WANNA PLAY! *shake* *shake*

Gekikara : Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fi-

Baby : Uwaaa Kaachaaaan, kowai~~~~ *run to the kitchen*

(Kowai in Japanese means scary/I'm scared)

xxx

**So Bad It's Good**

*lunch time for the baby*

Gekikara : Say aaah…*offering spoon*

Baby : Yada! *covering mouth*

Gekikara : Kaachan says it's good for you *smile* come on, open your mouth~~

Baby : Uwaaa *run*

Gekikara : Hey! Really, this is delicious! Look *chomp* it's very…*munch*…very… #$%^!

Baby : *stare*

Gekikara : POISONING! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BLACK! *run to bathroom*

xxx

**Gekikara's Rule II**

Black : Here melon pan for you boy *smile* *give*

Baby : *laugh* Arigatou, Kaachan~~ *munch*

Gekikara : *appear* Where's my share?

Black : Kitchen, take it yourself.

Baby : *munch* *melon pan hits floor*

Black : Ah, let me grab a new one *smile*

Gekikara : *taking the melon pan* no need to, here eat it! *give*

Black : Hey, it's dirty!

Gekikara : It's not. 5 seconds rule!

xxx

**Gekikara's Rule III**

Black : Gekikara, wake up! *shake*

Gekikara : Hnng…zzz…

Black : You've been sleeping since morning! Wake up! *shake*

Gekikara : *yawn* *get up* What time is it?

Black : 01 PM

Gekikara : Wow. This bed is a time machine. I lay down for a minute and soon it's five hours later…

Black : Just get a job already *exhale*

xxx

**Promise with Yuko-san**

*bedtime*

Black : What job exactly do you want?

Gekikara : *think* Hmm…easy and fun. And lots of money! *giggle*

Black : I think you should work for Sado…

Gekikara : But I'm a lover, not a fighter! *giggle*

xxx

**Not a Fighter**

*kitchen*

Gekikara : Black~~ *cling*

Black : Let go!

*later on shower*

Gekikara : *appear* Black~~ *hug*

Black : Why are you here? Get out! *kick*

*later at bedtime*

Black : Geki…

Gekikara : What? *pissed* *back-facing*

Black : Um…hey *nudge*

Gekikara : Don't touch me! *still back-facing*

Black : I'm sorry…

Gekikara : *turn* Apology accepted! *grin*

Black : Eh? So fast? (o_o)

Gekikara : Told you. I'm a lover, not a fighter *smirk*

Black : Okay, thank you *smile*

Gekikara : *suddenly on top* That means I'm going to f*ck you till death tonight… *smirk*

Black : EHHH! (O/O)

xxx

**Special Service**

Gekikara : *grunt* Uhh…Ohh…Oh my God…

*later*

Gekikara : It feels so good, Black…

*later*

Gekikara : Ah! Ah! Black! Please be gentle…

Black : What makes your back ache, seriously? *massage*

xxx

**How to Deal With Your Son**

Gekikara : *approach* Hey you boy. What are you eating?

Baby : *munch* Meyon pan~~ *munch*

Gekikara : Can I have some? *smile*

Baby : *munch* No! My meyon pan! *turn*

Gekikara : *think*

*few mins*

Gekikara : *munch*

Baby : *stare*

Gekikara : What? You want this?

Baby : *nod*

Gekikara : *grin* Give me your melon pan, you can have this.

Black : *appear* Really Geki? You give a 3 year old spicy senbei?

(Senbei is the one Gekikara gave to Dance in MajiGak 2, oh and Gekikara's standard is really, really spicy)

xxx

**Impact**

Baby : *approach*Touchan~ Play! Play together!

Gekikara : Okay, okay…what do you want to play? *lazy*

Baby : Ride! I wanna ride horse!

Gekikara : Again? *sigh* Play something else?

Baby : *shake head* I wanna ride horse!

*an hour later*

Black : *appear* What are you guys doing?

Baby : *laugh triumphantly on Gekikara's back* Go my horse! Go! Go!

Gekikara : Black, prepare to massage my back again tonight…

xxx

**Misinterpreting **

*kitchen*

Black : Oh my God, where is it? *confused*

Gekikara : *appear* Need help?

Black : Where do you put all the plates, glasses, bowls, and spoons?

Gekikara : I sold them.

Black : WHAT? WHY?

Gekikara : Yesterday you asked me to clean the kitchen right?

xxx

**Abandoned but Important**

*summer*

Gekikara : *sweating* Ugh…I really, really hate summer! *lazing on couch*

Black : *sweating* The air-con isn't working either…

Gekikara : Such a cheap apartment.

Black : Stop complaining. Wait, I remember putting an old senpuuki in the storeroom…

Gekikara : I sold them last week for 1000 yen.

Black : WHAT?

Gekikara : It's so old, someone asked it for 700 but I demanded a higher price…

Black : I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!

(Senpuuki means electric fan)

xxx

**Not the Right Time for Flirting, Dude**

Black : Stop doing that garage sale!

Gekikara : Okotteru? *giggle*

Black : YES! YES I'M MAD! You're always selling things without telling me first!

Gekikara : You're so cute when you're mad *giggle*

Black : YEAH, WELL I'M ABOUT TO GET REAL F*CKING ADORABLE!

xxx

**Pros and Cons of Having Gekikara in Your Life (Black's POV)**

Cons:

Black : She can't take care of the child well. I don't really trust leaving him alone with Geki.

Cons:

Black : She's so lazy and jobless. Her activities are mostly eating, sleeping, watching TV, and repeating.

Cons:

Black : She sells things without my permission. She'll be emptying the entire apartment soon.

Cons:

Black : She's sometimes childish. She likes to cling and kissing me randomly.

Cons:

Black : She's skinny but eats like pig. The whole fridge is hers.

Pros:

Black : Umm…she's incredibly so good on bed…I don't need to explain more.

xxx

**I'm a Lover**

*Black bumped into Gekikara in an alley*

Gekikara : *beating Yankees* *giggle* Die! Die you all! *giggle*

Black : *surprised* Geki…what are you doing here?

Gekikara : *kick* Working! *giggle* For Sado! *punch*

Black : You said you're not a fighter now. Your promise to Yuko-san!

Gekikara : Yes, I'm not *giggle* I'm a lover! I love you more, so I have to work for my family sake! *giggle*

xxx

**Question**

Black : I thought I put it here…*panic* where is it?

Gekikara : *appear* Something's missing?

Black : Geki, do you know where my Rosario is? *confused*

Gekikara : What does it look like?

Black : IT LOOKS LIKE TWO HORSES HAVING SEX! IT'S A CROSS GEKI, IT LOOKS LIKE CROSS WITH SEMI-NAKED JESUS ON IT FOR GOD SAKE!

xxx

**Pros and Cons of Having Black in Your Life (Gekikara's POV)**

Cons:

Gekikara : She's quite terrible at cooking. Especially the child's meal. I can't stand the taste.

Cons:

Gekikara : She's always giving more melon pans to the child. Even my share.

Cons:

Gekikara : She's so tsundere. Being lovey-dovey is a rare chance.

Cons:

Gekikara : Her poems are super boring. More than Choukoku's.

Cons:

Gekikara : She's stingy. Always talks about income-outcome.

Pros:

Gekikara : I can't resist her hotness.

xxx

**Income**

*Sado comes visiting*

Gekikara : Yay, money! *giggle*

Sado : Thanks for working with me. You really are a help, Gekikara. *smile*

Black : *amazed* How many people she beat?

Sado : About hundred, I've become really busy lately *smirk*

Black : *shiver* _This woman is really dangerous_…

xxx

**A Wife's Statement**

*Sado's still in BuraGeki's place*

Baby : *munching Melon Pan* *laugh*

Gekikara : *approach**taking Melon Pan*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sado : Gekikara…!

Black : Gekikara is just like trees. She takes forever to grow up *exhale*

xxx

**Pros and Cons of Having Gekikara and Black in Your Life (Baby's POV)**

Pros:

Baby : Although Kaachan's poem is boring, I love her singing voice.

Pros:

Baby : They always give me nice present in my birthday. I love the tricycle.

Pros:

Baby : Touchan always let me ride her back and Kaachan always give me lots of melon pans.

Pros:

Baby : Although Touchan is clumsy, she cares a lot about me.

Pros:

Baby : Although they haven't given me a name, I'm happy that they always give me what I want and never got mad at me.

Cons:

Baby : I don't know what are they doing but they're so noisy at night, especially weekend.

xxx

**Lazy Rule**

*Gekikara is watching TV*

Gekikara : Black, make me some food please? *nudge*

Black : In the kitchen, get it yourself *reading Bible*

Gekikara : Never mind, I'm not hungry.

xxx

**Last Option**

Gekikara : Tadaima~~ hic! Blaaack~~ hic!

Black : Oh my God, don't tell me she's coming home drunk again…

Gekikara : Whazzup Black~~ hic!

Black : About to chain you on a cross *bringing metal chain*

xxx

**Wondering**

*bedtime conversation*

Gekikara : Ne, Black?

Black : Yes?

Gekikara : Why you always spend more than an hour in the bathroom?

Black : Why are you asking that?

Gekikara : I wonder if you have some special bathing ritual…

Black : Shower is the place of thoughts and decision making, Gekikara. Goodnight. *sleep*

Gekikara : I don't understand…

xxx

**Gakuran's Visit II**

Gakuran : You guys have a bathroom?

Gekikara : NO. We shit outside (-_-'')

Gakuran : (o_o)

Black : Geki…

Gakuran : Can I use it?

Gekikara : NO. There's a monster. It will eat YOU. Don't go in. (-_-'')

Gakuran : (o_o)

Black : Geki, what's your problem? Right there, Gakuran. Turn to left beside the kitchen.

xxx

**Warm**

*morning on bed*

Gekikara : Black…wake up! *nudge*

Black : *grunt*

Gekikara : You're not going to work? *nudge*

Black : I don't feel very well *sneeze* see?

Gekikara : Wait I want to see your temperature

*few mins*

Gekikara : 38®C…it's quite high. You sleep well for today, okay? I'll be here if you need something *kissing Black's forehead* I love you…

Black : *sneeze* yes…thanks Geki *smile*And umm…*fidget*

Gekikara : Yes?

Black : I love you too *blush*

Gekikara : _So the iceberg melts in THIS temperature…*_giggle*

xxx

**Lazy Rule II**

Gekikara : *taking nap on the couch*

Baby : *approach* *laugh* *hit Gekikara with a rubber ball on the face*

Gekikara : *shocked* WHA-Hey! *get up*

Baby : I got Touchan! *stick out tongue*

Gekikara : *sigh* *back to sleep*

Baby : Touchan, Hit me back! It's a war!

Gekikara : Do not want. I'll let karma mess you up. Zzzz…

xxx

**Opinion**

*bedtime*

Gekikara : *stare*

Black : *realize* What?

Gekikara : I don't know, you are so beautiful tonight…*stroking Black's hair*

Black : Eh…*blush* *doki doki doki doki doki* thanks…

Gekikara : And I love that black lingerie you wear, it suits you *smile*

Black : *blush* *doki doki doki doki doki* you like it?

Gekikara : But I like it more when you wear nothing…*grin*

xxx

**Reverse**

*2 AM*

Black : *grunt* *get up* Ugh…I'm hungry…*walk to the kitchen*

Gekikara : *peek* *yawn* Black?

*kitchen*

Black : *making toast*

Gekikara : *appear* I want midnight snack too…

Black : *surprised* You awake? *yawn*

Gekikara : *hug from back* what are you making?

Black : Mmm…just some peanut butter and jelly…*yawn* you want one?

Gekikara : *giggle* Nope…I want another flavor *bite Black's neck*

Black : Geki…not now please…*struggle*

Gekikara : *giggle* *whisper* Let see if you can stop me *bite*

Black : *vanish*

Gekikara : *giggle* It's unfair you use your power! Where are you? *giggle*

Black : *suddenly behind Gekikara**whisper* Here…

Gekikara : *giggle* Ne…Okotteru? *giggle*

Black : No, but I'd love to hear your moan this time… *grab*

Gekikara : _Oh, crap…*_sweat-dropped*

xxx

**Main Reason**

*Black is working behind the cash register, as usual*

Black : Irasshaimase~~ huh, Geki?

Gekikara : I'm buying these~~ *queuing*

Black : *scanning barcodes* what makes you here?

Gekikara : Visiting a wife and I'm hungry! *giggle* Okotteru?

Black : No. It just unusual...Okay here goes xxxx yen.

Gekikara : I don't bring money…

Black : Then why are you going shopping? (-_-)

Gekikara : That's why I'm here!

xxx

**New Problem**

Gekikara : You're useless…

Black : That's abusing authority! *push* Move. There's a long line behind you.

Gekikara : I'm so hungry…*lips trembling* *teary eyes* Please? Just a pack of chips? Pretty, pretty please?

Black : You can wait till dinner time while taking care of him.

Gekikara : Oh, I bring him here anyways. Hey boy, say hi to ka-OH MY GOD WHERE IS HE? OH MY GOD HE'S GONE *panic*

Black : *panic* W-WHA, YOU LEFT HIM?

Gekikara : NO! HE WAS STILL HOLDING MY SKIRT MINUTES AGO! *panic*

xxx

**Finding Nemo**

Black : Go find the security man! He might of seeing him! *panic*

Gekikara : O-okay okay! *run*

*few mins*

Security : How does your child look like?

Gekikara : It's a boy

Security : Be more specific please?

Gekikara : He hates vegetables, he never pisses on the bed, he always-

Security : TOO specific, Miss.

Gekikara : You're useless *leaving*

Security : HEY! (=.=)

xxx

**Trouble Sleeping**

*1 AM*

Gekikara : Black…*nudge*

Black : Zzzz…hnng?

Gekikara : I can't sleep… accompany me please? *whining*

Black : mmm tired Geki…nnntake some sleeping pillsnnn…

Gekikara : I did. But I was mistaken by sugar pills…

Black : *snap* Huh?

xxx

**Intolerant**

Gekikara : Black? *whining* Please…? I'm scared being the only one awake at this hour…*shake*

Black : You're twenty one. Go awaynnn…*back to sleep*

Gekikara : You're so cold! Too cold! *shake* *shake*

Black : TV will be your friend thennn…leave me alonehnnn…zzzz…

Gekikara : Okay, let's have some fun maybe? *start kissing Black*

Black :*realize* hmh…hmmh…? Hmmh! Gekikara, stop! *wake up* I'm too tired to do that now.

Gekikara : I won't, *keep kissing* unless you say yes *giggle*

Black : Hmmh…hmmh…! O-okay! Okay! Just let me sleep on the couch okay? I'm really tired…

Gekikara : Yay! Sure, as long as I'm not alone in the living room *grin*

Black : _She always uses that to blackmail me…what an insane!_ *shiver*

xxx

**Black's Concern**

*Dinner time*

Gekikara : Gochisousama~~ Thanks for the meal!

Black : You seemed so hungry. You even ate three.

Gekikara : Well, since it's not your cooking, I'm able to eat as much as I want.

Black : I'm going to bathroom *leaving*

xxx

**Angsting**

Gekikara : *knock* Black? Honey, open the door please…*knock* *knock*

Black : *keep silent*

Gekikara : *think*

*few secs*

Gekikara : Black? I need to pee! Open the door please…*knock*

Black : *keep silent*

Gekikara : _It's not working…doushiyo…_*think*

*few secs*

Gekikara : I know what you are doing there…*knock* Black, I'm sorry okay? Let me in *knock*

Black : *keep silent*

Gekikara : *inhale* Yukirin…open the door please…*knock* Yukirin…

Black : *open the door* *blush* What do you want!

Gekikara : _It worked… _*smirk*

xxx

**Orange Flavor**

Gekikara : Now you cute boy, time for brushing your teeth *smile* here, hold the toothbrush and follow me how to do it *give*

Baby : *nod*

Gekikara : Up and down…again up and down…NO NO DON'T DO THAT!

*later*

Black : Done?

Gekikara : We shouldn't buy children toothpaste anymore…

Black : Why?

Gekikara : He'd rather eating it than brushing teeth with it…

xxx

**Sweets**

Baby : Kaachan~ Kaachan~ *run* I want candy! *tug*

Black : *crouch* I'll buy you later, okay? *smile*

Baby : But I want it now! Now! *shake* *shake*

Black : There's no candy here, sweetheart. I promise you'll get one later. *smile*

Baby : *frown* *leaving*

Black : *sigh*

Baby : *walking to the bathroom*

Black : *realize* *run* *catch* No! No! Don't ever think about swallowing toothpaste again, okay?

xxx

**Afterlife**

Gekikara : Ugh…I don't wanna play Prince-and-Horse again…*grunt*

Black : You are such an old woman *massage*

Gekikara : Hey I'm 21! *grunt* move down a bit, Black. Yeah…right there…ugh…

Black : You better work out or do something than just lazing on the couch all day *massage*

Gekikara : I hate sports…you know that.

Black : You'll die twenty years earlier than me.

Gekikara : That's okay. I'll be able to meet Yuko-san. Also, I can freely staring at you when you're in bathroom, naked, without getting kicked by you *giggle*

Black : Pervert *leaving*

Gekikara : H-hey! I was just kidding. Ouch, Black! My back still hurts! Hey!

xxx

**Bed Habit**

*kitchen*

Gekikara : Black…I have a problem…

Black : *cutting vegetables* Yes, what is it?

Gekikara : So, I'm having this new habit of sleep talking and sleep walking. It's awkward when I wake up I'll be anywhere but my bed. It's so annoying…

Black : Sleep talking, huh? It may be caused by blahblahblah…and then blahblahblah. Therefore, you should blahblahblah.

Gekikara : *yawn* Morning. Eh, what are you doing here, Black?

Black : …

xxx

**Trick or Treat **

Baby : Kaachan~ *tug* where is my candy?

Black : *smike* I've bought it. Wait here I'll go get it, okay?

Baby : Yaay! Arigatou Kaachan~~

*kitchen*

Black : Huh? I thought I put them he-Oh my God! *flashing to the living room* GEKIKARA!

Gekikara : Yes? *munch* *munch*

xxx

**21 VS 3**

Baby : Give me my candy, Touchan! *jump* *brawl*

Gekikara : Ay, no! *dodge*

Baby : I hate Touchan! *punch*

Gekikara : *sticking out tongue* You loser!

Baby : HWEEEEEE! I WANT THAT CANDY! I HATE TOUCHAN!*kick* *punch* *brawl*

Gekikara : *running away* *giggle* *giggle*

Black : …

xxx

**Apprehension**

Black : You can't have his candies!

Gekikara : Oh yeah? Why!

Black : Because it's all his!

Gekikara : So I can't have his candies while he can have half of my melon pan?

Black : He needs to eat more!

Gekikara : It's unfair! You spoil him too much!

Black : I'm not! And Geki, you're not a kid anymore!

Gekikara : I'm preventing him from having premature diabetes!

xxx

**Gekikara's Concern**

*BuraGeki on the couch*

Baby : Kaachan~~ *approach*

Black : *reading Bible* Yes?

Baby : Can I have one more candy? Can I have one more? Can I? *tug* *tug*

Black : Mmm…*hesitate*

Gekikara : *glaring at Black*

Black : You can have it after dinner okay? You already ate three.

Baby : But I want it now! Now, Kaachan! Now! *shake* *shake*

Gekikara : *glaring at Black*

Black : Not now, sweetheart *pet*

Baby : HWEEEEEEE! HWAAAAAA!

Black : *uneasy* Umm...uhh…Just one okay? Don't ask for more.

Baby : *suddenly stop crying* Yaaay! Okay just one! I love you Kaachan~~ *leaving*

Gekikara : SEE? YOU SPOIL HIM AGAIN!

xxx

**Yankee Rule**

*the park*

Gekikara : You go play. I'll wait here, okay?

Baby : Okay, Touchan~~ *riding tricycle*

*few mins*

Someone : You. Are you his parent? *point at baby*

Gekikara : Umm…I guess?

Someone : He threw a stone at my son! Look, his head is bleeding! *point at a boy*

Baby : Touchan~~ gomen…*scared*

Gekikara : *bow* sumimasendeshita! Really sorry!

*later at home*

Gekikara : Boy, sit down.

Baby : *nervous* *sit*

Black : What happened? *join*

Gekikara : What did that boy do to you?

Baby : He…he tried to shove me to the pond…so…*teary eyes* *lips trembling*

Black : You hurt someone at the park? *worry*

Baby : He…he is so big and scary, Touchan. *sob* Gomen, Touchan…

Gekikara : Listen. Never throw stones to another people okay? It's not a good thing.

Black : *nod* Listen to your Touchan

Gekikara : You should just punch him in the face and run away!

Black : GEKIKARA!

Gekikara : What? We are Yankee right?

xxx

**Still Wondering**

*bedtime*

Gekikara : Ne, Black?

Black : Hm?

Gekikara : About you and the shower…I still don't understand about it…

Black : *exhale* I've told you-

Gekikara : I know, I know. But why shower? Is that place THAT special?

Black : Because they make you feel nice and clean, also turn you into a professional singer.

xxx

**Lonely**

*BuraGeki in the living room*

Black : *reading bible*

Gekikara : *watching TV*

Baby : *approach* Kaachan~~ let's draw fruits! *tug*

Black : *keep reading* Ask your Touchan

Baby : Touchan~~let's play prince and horse! *tug*

Gekikara : My back hurts…*keep watching*

Baby : Let's draw?

Gekikara : My hand hurts…*keep watching*

Baby : *stare* Touchan…Kaachan…Let's play! *tug* *tug* *tug*

BuraGeki : No!

BuraGeki : *realize* *stare at each other*

Baby : *lips trembling* *teary eyes*

Black : Go play with him.

Gekikara : He asked you first!

Baby : *play with ball* *mumble* I wish I had a sister to play with…*sob*

BuraGeki : O/O!

xxx

**Tricky**

*BuraGeki at supermarket*

Black : Where is the detergent section…hmm…*pushing trolley*

Gekikara : *carrying Baby in the arms* Ne, Black?

Black : Yes? *comparing detergents prices*

Gekikara : Don't you want to buy him some snacks? *grin*

Black : Do I want to buy YOU some snacks? *rolling eyes*

Gekikara : (*3*) Black is no fun!

Black : *mumble to self* Which one should I buy hmm…*still comparing prices*

Gekikara : *secretly put a snack in the trolley when Black isn't looking*

xxx

**Most Painful**

Gekikara : I want to feel being pregnant too, Black…

Black : Ehh? Why so suddenly?

Gekikara : I want to give our kid a little sister or brother *giggle*

Black : *blush* That won't happen okay? Stop being so random!

Gekikara : Was being pregnant fun?

Black : Of course not! Giving birth was the most painful experience I've ever had.

Gekikara : Ah…so you haven't experienced stepping on a Lego in the dark…

xxx

**The Power of Winky Face**

*kitchen*

Black : Geki, what do you want for breakfast?

Gekikara : Anything, baby ;)

Black : O…kay… is toast okay?

Gekikara : Sure, I want your peanut butter and jelly in it ;)

Black : *raising eyebrows*

*few mins*

Black : *munch*

Gekikara : *munch* I think I need some whipped cream ;)

Black : _Why somehow I feel she turns the whole conversation perverted…_*goosebumps*

xxx

**Because Wasting Food is Not Good**

*11.30 PM*

*sounds of plate and spoon jingling*

Black : Zzzz…hnn? So noisy *wake up* Was that Gekikara? *walking to the kitchen*

*kitchen*

Black : Geki? What are you doing? *rub eyes*

Gekikara : Having snacks! *chomp* *chomp*

Black : *observe* Oh my God Geki! Finishing 3 whole boxes of cereals doesn't even count as a snack! (O△O)

Gekikara : Because these milks expire tomorrow! *chomp* *chomp*

xxx

**Because Eating Too Much is Not Good**

*still in the kitchen*

Gekikara : Why don't you go back to bed? *chomp* *chomp*

Black : *staring* I just want to make sure you are okay…*worry*

Gekikara : I'm okay! I'm okay! *chomp* *chomp*

Black : You can't be OKAY, Geki. That was the fourth box!

Gekikara : *keep eating*

*few mins*

Gekikara : Gochisousama~~ *put down the spoon*

Black : *facepalm* Sugoi…4 and half boxes in 30 minutes…

Gekikara : Told you, I'm fine! *proud*

Black : Ja, let's go back to sleep *get up*

Gekikara : …

Black : *turn* Geki? What's wrong?

Gekikara : H-help me…I can't get up…

xxx

**Queen of Complaints**

*6 AM in bedroom*

Black : Zzzz…

Gekikara : You are so lazy! Wake up! *flipping blanket*

Black : *falls from the bed*

*later in bathroom*

Gekikara : Why does the water heater not working again! Cheap apartment!

*later in kitchen*

Gekikara : Ah! My toast burns! You stupid toaster! *kick*

*later in living room*

Baby : *run to Black* Kaachan~~ doushiyo…I can't find my red crayon! *sob*

Gekikara : You're 3. Your crayon is missing. Your life isn't over.

Black : _The PMS Gekikara is really annoying…_

xxx

**Rage**

*kitchen*

Baby : Kaachan, *point at Melon pan on the table* can I eat this?

Black : No, sweetheart. It's Touchan's *smile*

Baby : *frown* But but I want it…*teary eyes*

Black : *uneasy* Ahh…err…okay, you can have it. _I hope Geki won't be mad…_

*later*

Gekikara : Black, where's the melon pan I put on the table?

Black : Err…I gave that to him.

*that night Black witnessed Gekikara destroying half the apartment*

xxx

**Be Strong, Black**

Gekikara : Black, I have an idea!

Black : About what?

Gekikara : Let's adopt a kid! *grin*

Black : Ehhh?

Gekikara : So our kid won't be alone anymore! *giggle*

Black : _Having three children in this place would be a very terrible idea…_

xxx

**Lazy Rule III**

*Sunday afternoon*

*BuraGeki on bed*

Black : *reading Bible*

Gekikara : *playing with Black's Rosario*

Baby : *kicking ball* wahahaha~

*ball enters the bedroom and goes under the bed*

Baby : Touchan~~ *running in* can you please take my ball?

Gekikara : *turn* Where?

Baby : There! *point under the bed*

Gekikara : I'll buy you a new one later *back to Black's Rosario*

Black : *distracted* Geki, take it!

Gekikara : If it falls under the bed, it's gone. Forever.

xxx

**New Rappappa Buchou**

*Gekikara is waiting the kid playing at the park*

Someone : Hey you! *grab Gekikara's collar*

Gekikara : *giggle* Center! Ohisashiburidesune~~

Center : You fooled me! That wasn't steroids, right! *glare*

Gekikara : *giggle* Whoa Rappappa Buchou is mad~~ *giggle*

Center : Gimme back my money *glare*

Gekikara : Center, want some gum? *offer*

Center : *distracted* Huh? *realized* Eh, NO! I'm not done with you! *glare*

Gekikara : Come on, just take one *offer*

Center : Don't fool me again! *glare*

Gekikara : I'm not fooling you *giggle* just take one! It's a real gum *offer*

Center : Why should I! *glare*

Gekikara : Your breath stinks…what did you eat?

(Buchou = president)

xxx

**Vice President**

Center : *blush* A-anyways! Don't play dumb with me! *chewing gum*

Gekikara : *giggle*

Center : It wasn't steroids right? *chew* You lied *chew*

Gekikara : I never said it was, right Rappappa Buchou? **

Someone : I AM the Rappappa Buchou. She's the vice president *appear*

Gekikara : HAMSTER! *giggle*

Nezumi : NEZUMI! It's Nezumi! *pissed* ***

**Check the old skits and find if Gekikara has ever clearly said that it's a diabolic steroid.

***If you watch Majigak you probably get the joke.

xxx

**Mouse Trap**

Gekikara : Interesting...*giggle* Why does your husband use steroids? I thought she said she's stronger than Maeda.

Center : *blush* H-hu-husband what! And I don't need that. It was for Nezumi! *still chewing*

Nezumi : *rolling eyes* Center…

Center : Ah! Gomen!

Gekikara : I see…*giggle*Mouse will always be a mouse huh…running around fooling people *laugh*

Nezumi : Thank you. *scoff* I'd rather calling it being smart.

Gekikara : I know you are. So smart that you couldn't recognize it wasn't steroids *laugh*

Nezumi : …

xxx

**Center's Soft Spot**

*still at the park*

Center : I challenge you! If I can beat you, I'll have my money back!

Gekikara : My pleasure *giggle*

Baby : *approach* Touchan~~~

Nezumi : _Touchan?_

Gekikara : Hey you boy, done playing? *pet*

Baby : Look what I've found! *show*

Gekikara : Oh, nice! Ten yen coin means luck to you! *smile*

Center : *amazed*

Nezumi : Center! *nudge*

Center : Ah! Yes? *realize*

Nezumi : Focus *rolling eyes*

Center : Having babies are sure nice…*still amazed*

Nezumi : o/o

xxx

**Hidden Talent**

*living room*

Baby : *playing on Black's lap*

Black : *laugh*

Gekikara : *watching*

Baby : Kaachan, can I have a candy? *tug*

Black : Again? You just ate one! *smile*

Gekikara : *watching*

Baby : Kaachan…*teary eyes* Just one…?

Black : *uneasy* Uhh…no?

Gekikara : *watching*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEE!

Black : O-okay! You wait here. Just one okay?

Baby : *stop crying* Arigatou Kaachan~~

Gekikara : *watching*

Black : *walking to kitchen*

Baby : *wipe tears**smirk**play with bear*

Gekikara : _He can fake tears!_

xxx

**Parenting Tips**

*bedtime*

Black : Ne, Gekikara? *nudge*

Gekikara : Yes?

Black : I wonder if I do too much spoiling him…*staring at ceiling*

Gekikara : Yes you do! You do! Just realized about it now?

Black : But I can barely control myself seeing him crying…

Gekikara : _He's been faking his tears you know…_

Black : And I know it's not good for his future if keep doing this…doushiyo…Rena? *turn*

Gekikara : *smile* Stop spoiling him and spoil me instead *kiss*

xxx

**Improvement**

*living room*

Black : *watching TV* *scribble* *scribble*

TV : And…add some onions…

Black : *nod* *scribble* *scribble*

Gekikara : *appear* Black~~~ *jump* what are you doing?

Black : *turn off TV* *hide notes* *blush* N-nothing *keep calm*

Gekikara : *snatch notes* Ah-ha~~ *read* How to make beef stew huh?

Black : *blush*

Gekikara : You're starting to learn some cooking now? *grin*

Black : *blush* I-I'm on my way spoiling you! *look away*

Gekikara : *stare* *grin*

Black : *blush* W-what's with you! Stop giving me that look! You better go and d-

Gekikara : Yukirin? *grin*

Black : Eh?

Gekikara : Can I kiss you?

xxx

**Pros and Cons of Having Baby in Your Life (Gekikara's POV)**

Cons:

Gekikara : He takes almost all my Melon Pan!

Cons:

Gekikara : He's been faking tears to get Black's attention! What a witty child!

Cons:

Gekikara : When Black asks me to feed him and he doesn't want to eat, I end up eating those weird baby meal so Black won't mad at me.

Cons:

Gekikara : I want him to have his own bedroom. I'm getting bored having nights on the couch or shower.

Pros:

Gekikara : Too lazy to think one.

xxx

**No Electricity, (No) Cry**

Gekikara : What happen?

Black : What?

Gekikara : I saw many workmen outside…

Black : Ah there, renewal of water installation. There'll be no electricity for some days.

Gekikara : WHAT? No electricity? How am I supposed to live my life!

Black : If watching TV is the only thing in your life then you should be dead by now *sigh*

xxx

**Killing Time**

Gekikara : *watching Baby playing with Lego* *got bored*

*later*

Gekikara : *rolling on bed* *got bored*

*later*

Gekikara : *try using Black's treadmill for 5 minutes* *exhausted*

*later*

Gekikara : *helping Black chopping onions* *crying for whole 10 minutes* *failed*

*later*

Gekikara : *on the phone* Moshi-moshi, Sado? You need some people?

xxx

**No Heater No Cry**

Black : Oyasumi~~ *pull blanket*

Gekikara : Mmm…Black?

Black : Yes?

Gekikara : When the installation will be done?

Black : The owner said, the day after tomorrow. Why?

Gekikara : Well since the electricity goes off we can't turn on the heater…so cold at night…*shiver*

Black : *smile*Come here.

Gekikara : Eh? *turn*

Black : *blush* You wanna snuggle or not?

Gekikara : *amazed* Black…is that you?

Black : *rolling eyes* I take that as a no. Okay, goodnight.

Gekikara : *jump* *hug* Yukirin, I love youuu~~~mm so warm *giggle*

Black : Maa, maa…*blush*

xxx

**I Like It Rough**

*morning on bed*

Black : Wake up! Wake uuup! *shake* *shake*

Gekikara : Nnnhayou…Black…*grin*

Black : Sado just called. She needs you.

Gekikara : I can't move…my hip hurts… *yawn*

Black : Such a lazy bum!

Gekikara : Says the one who did that to me last night!

Black : *blush* Feel what I feel!

Gekikara : Hn? Was I that rough to you?

xxx

**Advice**

Baby : *playing with Lego*

Black : *watching*

Baby : *curious* *trying to eat a Lego*

Black : *jump* Eeeeh! Don't do that. *take Lego*

Baby : *stare*

Black : Be careful of what you eat, Ne? You are what you eat. *smile*

Baby : So I'll be a Lego? Cool! I wanna be a power ranger! *trying to eat a figure*

Black : No, no you got me wrong! *trying to stop*

xxx

**Busy**

*kitchen*

Black : *washing dishes*

Gekikara : *raiding fridge*

Baby : *run to Black* Kaachan!

Black : What is it? *keep washing*

Baby : Mite mite~~ *show*I draw you!

Black : That's nice *keep washing*

Baby : Thanks Kaachan~~ *run to living room*

Gekikara : Sugoi, you're so cool how you saw without actually looking *munch*

Black : *blush* *guilty*

xxx

**Lazy Rule IV**

*morning on bed*

Black : Wake up *shake* Sado called!

Gekikara : *squirm* *yawn*

Black : Don't forget to make up the bed *walk to the kitchen*

Gekikara : Why make your bed when you're just gonna get back in it again?

*sounds of frying pans banging*

Gekikara : O-okay! I'll do it! *scared*

xxx

**Two Children**

Baby : Touchan~~ let's go to the park!

Gekikara : *watching TV* My back hurts…

Black : Gekikara!

Gekikara : But Black…I don't want *pout*

Black : 1…

Gekikara : Do u really think counting will make me do anything? *keep watching*

Black : 2…

Gekikara : Holy shit, yes, yes I'll go! I'll go!

xxx

**Territory**

*bedtime*

Gekikara : Eh? Why is he on our bed?

Black : Psssh! He's asleep *stroking baby's hair*

Gekikara : *whisper* Why is he here!

Black : He cried minutes ago, he just had a nightmare so yeah…

Gekikara : *sigh* *laying beside Baby*

Black : You sleep on the couch tonight *push*

Gekikara : Eeeh why?

Black : Your bed habit may harm him. I've had enough with you randomly molesting me in your sleep *blush*

Gekikara : _I…I did that?_

xxx

**Rival**

*bedtime*

Gekikara : Ja, oyasumi~ *pull blanket*

Black : Oyasumi…

Baby : *climb up BuraGeki'sbed*

Black : Ehh? Ehh? What are you doing?

Baby : I wanna sleep with Kaachan~~ *snuggle*

Gekikara : Tsk! Back to your bed! *pissed*

Black : Geki! He's only a kid.

Gekikara : *take the baby and put him back to his bed*

Baby : Yada! Yada! *struggle* Touchan! Lemmie goooo *kick*

Black : *taking baby back* Geki, you sleep on couch tonight.

Gekikara : Again?

Baby : *secretly sneering at Gekikara when Black isn't looking*

Gekikara : _This kid…_

xxx

**Fighting is The Best Medicine**

Gekikara : Die you all! Die! *punch* *kick* *giggle*

Sado : *watching*

Gekikara : *licking blood* *giggle* Done! How much I'll get?

Sado : *smirk* You seem so fired up today, Gekikara.

Gekikara : It was for my revenge! *giggle*

Sado : To who?

Gekikara : You know, I hate to meet Child Protective Service…

xxx

**Miscarriage **

*on the phone*

Black : Gekikara? It's already 10 at night. Where are you?

Gekikara : Somewhere in this world! *giggle*

Black : *sigh* Just don't come home too late! Or you'll be sleeping outside.

Gekikara : Do as you wish! I'm not coming home tonight! *hang the phone*

*meanwhile*

Black : Eh…what's with her?

*meanwhile*

Baby : *mentally grinning* _Yaay sleep with Kaachan again~~_

*meanwhile*

Gekikara : Shibuya, can I stay here tonight?

xxx

**The Gal Queen**

Shibuya : What happened between you and your wife? *scoff*

Gekikara : Don't want to talk about it.

Shibuya : But this is my place.

Dance : Ano…Shibuya-san? Maybe Gekikara-han is tire-

Shibuya : Urusai *punch*

Dance : Ehhh…*nosebleed*

xxx

**The Gal Queen's Life**

Gekikara : *biting nails**uneasy*

Dance : Gekikara-han…wanna dance? *smile*

Gekikara : *glare*

Dance : I guess no…*step backward* *scared*

Gekikara : Shibuya, you live with Dance now?

Dance : *grin* Yes! We already-

Shibuya : Urusai *punch*

Dance : Ehhh! *double nosebleed*

xxx

**Perturbed**

Gekikara : *biting nails* *uneasy*

Dance : *wipe blood* Ano…Gekikara-han?

Gekikara : *glare*

Dance : Are you okay?

Gekikara : *biting nails* *nod*

Shibuya : *stare* Are you really okay?

Gekikara : I am acting like I am ok. Please don't interrupt my performance *bite nails*

xxx

**Smart or Annoying**

*Sunday*

Gekikara : *watching TV*

Baby : *approach* *sit beside Gekikara*

*few mins*

Baby : *point* Touchan, why is the fish orange?

Gekikara : Because it's goldfish *keep watching*

*few mins*

Baby : *point* Touchan, why he wears mask?

Gekikara : *sigh* Because he's a bad person.

*few mins*

Baby : *tug* Touchan, what is pregnant?

Gekikara : _this kid…_*deep exhale*

*few mins*

Baby : *tug* Touchan, I need to pee~

Gekikara : AAARGH URUSAI!

xxx

**Threat**

*afternoon*

Gekikara : Tadaima~~ *carrying paperbags*

Black : Okaeri. Whoa, what are those? (O_o)

Gekikara : Melon pans! *dropping melon pans to the table*

Black : There are lots! (O_o)

Gekikara : Delicious tip from Sado! *grin*

Baby : Waaa Touchan brings melon pan! Touchan brings melon pan! *jumping happily*

Gekikara : Touch my food, suffer the consequences *glaring at Baby*

xxx

**Good Husband**

*kitchen*

Black : Thanks for washing the dishes. Can you help me cutting the carrots?

Gekikara : Okay.

*few mins*

Black : Done? Next take care the onions please *smile*

Gekikara : O-onions? Err…but well okay…*nod*

*few mins*

Gekikara : *sob* *sob*

Black : You okay? Are you crying? *worry*s

Gekikara : *sob* No, I'm just impersonating a fountain! *sob* _I'm a good husband…I'm a good husband…_*slice* *slice* *slice*

xxx

**Mathematics**

*living room*

Black : Ne, ne say…I have 10 candies…*smile*

Baby : *nod*

Black : And I ate 7…

Baby : *nod*

Black : How many do I have now? *smile*

Baby : *counting with fingers* Uhh…10…Kaachan ate 7…uhh…

Gekikara : Diabetes. Your Kaachan has diabetes now *keep watching TV*

Black : (-_-)

xxx

**Center's Visit**

Black : *reading Bible*

*door knocking*

Black : Yes! *open the door* Eh? Center?

Center : *hesitate* Ano…is Gekikara here?

Black : No, she's at work. Why?

Center : Perfect! Please don't tell Gekikara I came! *bow*

Black : Eh? *confused*

Center : Ano…can I see your kid? *blush*

xxx

**Uhh-san**

Black : *carrying baby in the arms* Look who's coming~~

Center : Hello cute boy *smile* I'm Center *taking baby's hand*

Baby : Sen…tah…? *confused*

Black : Wanna hold him? *offer*

Center : *happy* Sure! *taking the baby*

Baby : *staring at Center*

Center : What's your name? *smile*

Baby : Uhh…

Black : *flashing to bathroom*

xxx

**Tsun**

*afternoon*

Baby : *playing Lego with Center*

Black : *reading Bible*

Center : Ano…Black-san? Is it okay for me staying here a little longer?

Black : Hm? Sure *smile* Besides it's bored being alone here.

Center : Is it fun? *wonder*

Black : What is?

Center : Yeah…having baby…and getting married…

Black : *blush* We're not married!

Center : Soon *grin*

Black : Marrying Gekikara is the least thing I want to do…*look away* *blush*

xxx

**Dere**

Black : I'm surprised you like kids, Center. I mean that just doesn't seem like you *giggle*

Center : Well I'm planning to be a teacher in kindergarten once I'm graduated *blush*

Black : I see. What did Nezumi say about it?

Center : Nezumi? Umm…haven't told her yet *shrug*

Black : Ehh but you guys are living together right? *interested*

Center : *blush* No we're not!

Black : Soon *grin*

Center : Well I really want but it's hard to convince her…*look away* *blush*

xxx

**It's Not Shiritori**

Gekikara : Black, I'm hungry *tug*

Black : *reading Bible* Hi Hungry, I'm Black.

Gekikara : Black, I'm serious! (*3*)

Black : I thought you were Hungry? *keep reading*

Gekikara : Are you kidding me? (-_-)

Black : Nope, I'm Black *keep reading*

Gekikara : (-_-) Just say if you don't wanna make me some! *leaving*

(Shiritori: Japanese words game)

Xxx

**Nanny 911**

*bedtime*

Gekikara : I miss those times…

Black : What times?

Gekikara : We went on a date…

Black : We were never going on a date, Gekikara (-_-)

Gekikara : Exactly! Let's have one! But…

Black : But?

Gekikara : The baby…I want it to be just the two of us *pout*

Black : *think* Oh, I'll get that covered.

Gekikara : How?

Black : Just trust me.

*few mins*

Gekikara : Zzzz…

Black : *tiptoeing to living room* *on the phone* Moshi-moshi, Center?

xxx

**Tokyo Disneyland**

Gekikara : Yaaay on a date with Black! *cling*

Black : *smile*

Gekikara : But…are you sure leaving him alone in home? *worry*

Black : Daijoubu! *smile*

Gekikara : _I'm sensing there's someone behind this_…

*meanwhile*

Center : *chase* Heeey…put some pants on first! Your little bird might catch cold!

Baby : Wahaha~~ *run*

*meanwhile*

Nezumi : *checking Rappappa room* Are? Is Center absent today?

xxx

**Mini Gekikara**

Baby : *playing with Transformers* I am the Bumblebee! *attack Center*

Center : *playing with other Transformers* Oh? I am the Optimus Prime then. Come on! *laugh*

Baby : Special attaaaack! *shove the robot to Center's nose*

Center : ? #$%^&! *nosebleed*

xxx

**Hanging Out**

Center : *washing the blood in the sink* Ugh…that kid is unbelievable…*mumble to self*

Baby : *approach* Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Let's play outside!

Center : Hmm…that'd be a good idea *think*

*later*

Center : *carrying baby in the arms* Hey guys.

Team Fondue : Center?

Nezumi : *shocked* Whose baby is that!

xxx

**Majisuka Gakuen**

*Rappappa room*

Docchi : Ehh…maji de? Black's child? *curious*

Baby : *stare at Team Fondue*

Lemon : Mite mite~~ Furesshu remon ni naritai~~ *pose*

Baby : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lemon : EHHH WHY?

Center : _Am I bringing him to the wrong place…_

xxx

**Team Fondue**

Center : I have class. I'll be back 30 minutes later, okay?

Nezumi : _Irresponsible…_*chew gum*

Team Fondue : Okay!

*30 mins later*

Toshima : Here…this cheese is delicious! Say aaah~~ *offer*

Baby : *cover mouth*

Lemon : *pose* Furesshu remon ni-

Kanburi : Stop that. Ne, wanna play 'counting cheese blocks'?

Tsuri : There's no such game! *smack Kanburi*

Docchi : Oy! Oy! He's scared, guys…

Center : _Rappappa club room is definitely a bad place for babies…_

xxx

**Because It's Center**

*Rappappa clubroom*

Center : Nezumi? Can you hold him for a moment? I need to go to bathroom…

Nezumi : Okay… *sigh* _I hate babies…_

*few mins*

Nezumi : What? Stop staring at me.

Baby : *scared* HWAAAAAAAAA! HWEEEEE!

Nezumi : Shut up! *glare*

Baby : HWAAAAAAAA!

Nezumi : CENTEEEEEEERRRRRRR! *frustrate*

Center : YES! NEZUMI WHAT HAPPEN! *enter the room triumphantly*

Nezumi : You don't have to kick the door!

xxx

**Detestation**

Center : *carrying Baby in the arms*

Nezumi : Send him back to his parents now!

Center : But nobody would look after him until 4 pm.

Nezumi : Whatever, I'm going home now *walk away*

Center : Ahh Nezumi! *chase* Nezumi! Let's go home together!

Nezumi :*stop* With that kid around?

Center : O-of course…

Nezumi : Then no *walk away*

xxx

**Pleading**

*street*

Center : *chase* Nezumi…he's sleeping anyway, he won't bother you.

Nezumi : *walk faster* *glance*

Center : *chase* Nezumi… *puppy eyes*

Nezumi : _Please don't give me that look…please don't give me that look…_*walk faster*

Center : Don't you want to have kids someday… *puppy eyes* Nezumi…

Nezumi : *blush* F-FINE! *losing*

xxx

**Persistent **

*street*

Center : Nezumi, why do you hate kids?

Nezumi : They're noisy.

Center : So is it okay if they are sleeping soundly, like this? *point at Baby*

Nezumi : I guess…

Center : Yay! Let's go to your house *smile*

Nezumi : NO WAY!

xxx

**Lazy Rule V**

*kitchen*

Black : *cutting vegetables*

Gekikara : *reading manga*

Black : Geki, do me a favor?

Gekikara : Does it involve me getting up?

Black : Of course…

Gekikara : Then no *keep reading*

xxx

**Survival**

*living room*

Baby : *watching Barney* Wahaha~~ *dance*

Gekikara : *appear* *taking TV remote* *turn the channel*

Baby : Touchan! Barney! I want Barney!

Gekikara : Move. Barney is dead!

Baby : *jump* *brawl* Touchan! Touchan! I want Barney!

Gekikara : I wanna watch anime! Move! *brawl*

Black : _Please take me away from here…_

Xxx

**It's Different**

Baby : Barney! *brawl*

Gekikara : Anime! *brawl*

*TV remote thrown to the air*

Baby : I hate Touchan! HWEEEEEEE! *run to bedroom*

Gekikara : *catching remote* *laughing in victory*

Black : You really need to grow up instead of growing *taking the remote*

xxx

**Lazy No More**

Black : Oh God…*stare at a paper*

Gekikara : What happened?

Black : Look *show*

Gekikara : This month's bill? Let me s-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

Black : Yeah the owner increases the rent again…

Gekikara : Ah…Uh…Black…I…I'll go get a job now! *guilty*

Black : _Wow…that fake bill really did the trick._

xxx

**Bittersweet**

*dinner time*

Black : *put bowl* Today's dinner is your favorite spicy curry…

Gekikara : Yay! *happy* Itadakimasu~~

Black : I…tried my best. Sorry if it's still inedible *hesitate*

Gekikara : *chomp* *munch* *munch*

Black : *worry* How…was it?

Gekikara : It's good! Really! I love it *giggle*

*that night Gekikara spent 3 hours in the bathroom*

Gekikara : _At least she's angsting no more…I'm a good husband…I'm a good husband…_*puke*

xxx

**Bedtime ****Lies****Stories**

Black : Did you play with my cross?

Baby : *scared* *shake head*

Black : It's okay, I won't mad *smile*

Baby : Uhh…no Kaachan…

Black : Really?

Baby : Umm…Uhh…Gomen Kaachan…I lost it…

Black : I see. Lying is not good *smile* don't ever lie again, okay?

Gekikara : *smirk* Really Black? How about Tooth Fairy? Santa Claus?

Black : *blush* I-it's different!

xxx

**Older Sister**

*bathroom*

Black : There, all clean now *toweling Baby* ask Touchan to dress you up *smile*

Baby : Okay, Kaachan! *run outside*

Black : *sigh* _Now I can relax myself in the bath…_

*few secs*

Gekikara : *enter* ME! How about me! *jump in* Wash me too! *giggle*

Black : *sigh* _I forgot I also have an 8 year old here…_

Gekikara : Black? Wash me? *giggle*

Black : Turn around.

Gekikara : Yay!

*Gekikara left the baby playing alone in the living room, still naked*

xxx

**Cynicism**

Gekikara : *munching Melon Pan*

Baby : *reach* *reach*

Gekikara : Go away.

Baby : I want that! *reach* *reach*

Gekikara : I said go away!

Black : Gekikara! He's only a 3 year old kid!

Gekikara : Oh yeah, he's only a 3 year old kid that so sweet you could eat him. Ten years later, you'll wish you never had!

xxx

**Being Romantic**

*Sunday*

Black : *walking to the kitchen*

Gekikara : *walking to the kitchen*

*later*

Black : *walking to the living room*

Gekikara : *walking to the living room*

*later*

Black : *walking to bathroom*

Gekikara : *walking to bathroom*

Black : Gekikara, why are you always following me?

Gekikara : My mom told me to follow my dream…

Black : *blush* Go away, I need to take a bath *doki doki doki doki doki*

xxx

**The Future (Gekikara's version)**

*Now*

Baby : Kaachan~~ *hug* I love you…

Black : *laugh* I love you too…

*Ten years later*

Boy : Kaachan~~ *hug* I love you…

Black : Yes, what do you want?

xxx

**Because Lying is Not Good**

Baby : Tsumannai! *throw robots*

Black : What's wrong sweetheart?

Baby : No one wants to play with me! *sad*

Black : Umm…ask Touchan? _Oh right, like she wants to play with you._

Baby : *shake head* Kaachan, I want a brother!

Black : *blush* Wh-what...umm…a brother is too expensive, sweetheart.

Gekikara : *suddenly appear* A brother huh? Your Kaachan is lying, kid. It's cheap and your Kaachan can make it! *giggle* How many do you want?

Black : Gekikara! *blush*

Gekikara : What? I'm just telling him the truth *walk away* *giggle* *giggle*

xxx

**The Future II (Gekikara's Version) **

*15 years later*

Boy : *texting*

Black : Who are you texting with?

Boy : None of your business, Kaachan.

Black : Is that your girlfriend?

Boy : No, Kaachan!

Black : Do you have anyone you like?

Boy : Kaachan, please!

xxx

**Second One is Always the Truth**

*summer*

Gekikara : Let's go to the beach!

Black : Why so suddenly?

Baby : Touchan, what is beach?

Gekikara : You'll know when you get there *grin*

Black : We are not going anywhere.

Gekikara : EHH! But it's boring here…let's have some fun (*3*) besides you're on your holiday!

Black : Why beach?

Gekikara : Cause it's summer!

Black : Why beach? *glare*

Gekikara : *scared* C-cause…I wanna see you in swimsuits…*stepping backwards*

xxx

**The Future III (Baby's Version)**

*15 years later*

Boy : Touchan, can I go to my friend's party tonight?

Gekikara : Yeah, just don't come home drunk.

Boy : You are the best! Ittekimasu!

*Meanwhile*

Boy : Kaachan, can I go to my friend's party tonight?

Black : Where is the party at? Who are you going with? Whose party? What are you gonna do there? What time will you come home?

Boy : Nevermind, I'll go to bed now.

xxx

**Art Object**

Gekikara : So…we are not going?

Black : Why beach when…*blush* when you can see me like that every time you want!

Gekikara : Ehh is that wrong?

Black : No, I just hate the crowd.

Gekikara : Well I just want to see you in different background, like the beach and such.

Black : What am I, erotic painting? Pervert. *pissed* *leaving*

xxx

**Hormones**

*the beach*

Baby : Wahaha~~ *playing sand*

Black : Stop giving me that look!

Gekikara : *grin*

Black : *blush* I hate you.

Gekikara : Oh you love me, Black. You've decided to come here *grin*

Black : Just stop staring at me!

Gekikara : Well, I guess I'll ogle at others then…

Black : *grab* DON'T. YOU. DARE. *blush*

Gekikara : _Black in her PMS is such a fun to tease…_

xxx

**Competition**

*the beach*

Baby : Wahaha~~ *playing sand with other kid*

Gekikara : Lots of people here…

Someone : *approach* Black! Gekikara!

BuraGeki : T-Torigoya?

Torigoya : Family time huh? Nice *laugh*

Gekikara : *stare* Wow Torigoya, you look so h-

Black : *grip* *death glare*

Gekikara : *twitch* S-so…so…different! Yeah, so different!

Torigoya : *giggle* Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment!

xxx

**Because Too Honest is Not Good**

*Torigoya is gone*

Gekikara : Wow.

Black : Wow what?

Gekikara : Nothing *shrug*

Black : Yeah, like I don't know you're telling me a lie.

Gekikara : Promise me don't be mad!

Black : Okay.

Gekikara : No wonder Torigoya is a pro in her job…

*that night Gekikara slept outside*

xxx

**Bonus Drabbles: Maji de?**

**Sacrifice**

Daruma : Gakurannhh! Stop butting offhh. This is my fighthhh…

Thugs : Yeah go away. Just give up already!

Gakuran : Never! My seriousness is only for Atsuko! I will fight too for her. I will sacrifice my life for her!

Daruma : You serioussshhh? If she jumps off the bridgehhh…will you jump toohhh?

Gakuran : Umm…how high the bridge?

xxx

**Reincarnation?**

*outside Yabakune Gakuen*

Detective : Where is Maeda?

Keibuho : There she is. She's giving in I guess…

Atsuko : *walk towards policemen*

Detective : You are under arrest, Maeda-san.

Keibuho : *handcuffing*

Atsuko : *jump* MINAMI, YOU ARE ALIVE! I MISS YOUUU *hugging Keibuho*

Keibuho : HEEEELP ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME! *struggle*

xxx

**Strongest**

Docchi : Center hasn't had any duel with Maeda in the end huh…

Toshima : Yeah and we still don't know who is the strongest in Majijo.

Lemon : I think Maeda is!

Tsuri : No, Center is stronger!

Lemon : Maeda! *glare*

Tsuri : Center! *glare*

Kanburi : I think Maeda's glasses is…

All : Huh?

Kanburi : It never breaks no matter she dropped it thousand times right?

xxx

**Seriousness**

*Rappappa clubroom*

Center : Maeda, going out without your glasses…it sure saves time...

Atsuko : Sorry, but I'm wearing contacts now *smirk*

Center : Don't screw with me, Maeda! Let's have a fight. One-on-one…

Atsuko : *smile*

Center : Majisuka?

*background sound*

Atsuko : *taking off contacts* Majidayo…

Center : EHHH? (O.o)

xxx

**Huh?**

Team Hormone : Huh?

Team Fondue : Huh?

Team Hormone : Huh?

Team Fondue : Huh?

Team Hormone : Huh?

Shaku : Such a waste of screen time. Hey, Yasusu! Stop filming this scene!

xxx

**Squirrel**

*hospital*

Shinigami : Oshima Yuko…Oshima Yuko…

Yuko : Huh? *yawn* who are you?

Shinigami : You'll die in a month…after graduation…

Yuko : I don't wanna die! Please don't take me away! (A) I have Majijo to look after!

Shinigami : Eh…umm…but you have Maeda?

Yuko : Maeda seems uninterested with Rappappa…

Shinigami : Your triplet sisters?

Yuko : They're extras!

Shinigami : Argh…you have to die! Sign this contract *offer*

Yuko : I don't wanna die! (A)

Shinigami : Well…you'll miss a chance to stalk Torigoya anytime you want…*sneer*

Yuko : Deal. How am I gonna die?

xxx

**Showmance **

*Rappappa clubroom*

Otabe : So what am I gonna call you now?

Ookabuki : Noh-Kyougen Sisters!

Kokabuki : Ah, but Kabuki Sisters is fine…

Ookabuki : Noh-Kyougen is the best!

Kokabuki : Old fashioned! Kabuki is cooler!

Ookabuki : Noh-Kyougen! *glare*

Kokabuki : Kabuki! *glare*

Gakuran : Yeah, yeah. Keep fighting, dudes. It's like someone's gonna watch your show *yawn*

Kabuki Sisters : !

xxx

**Personal Hatred **

*Rappappa clubroom*

Sado : Damn you, Maeda…

Shibuya : I'll go get her first!

Sado : Don't do anything foolishly until Buchou gets back…

Black : When Gekikara comes back…shall we do a big cleanup?

Torigoya : I wanna beat Daruma to a bloody pulp! *clench*

Shibuya : Daruma?

Black : The chicken wings of victory…

xxx

**Gekikara's Revenge**

*Majisuka Gakuen's hallway*

Atsuko : Why are you doing this?

Gekikara : *giggle* Okotteru?

Atsuko : …

Gekikara : Friends? *giggle* I crushed your friends! *giggle* You mad?

Atsuko : …

Gekikara : Your friends beat my wife yesterday *giggle* I'm mad! *giggle*

xxx

**Cloud Nine**

*heaven*

Yuko : It's boring here! Hey you Maeda's friend! Let's have a trip to earth?

Minami : *reading book* No thanks. I have to live seriously.

Yuko : But you are dead…

Minami : But this is afterlife.

Yuko : Fine, fine~~ why is everybody no fun here! (*3*)

xxx

**Stalker**

*Sado's hospital*

Sado : *chaining a patient to a bed* Stop moving! *glare*

Patient : I hate syringes! Let me goooo! *struggle*

Yuko : _Sado is really a sadist _*scared*

*Shibuya's office*

Manager : I will have this report collected in an hour!

Shibuya : *punch* Don't want! *back to the manicure*

Yuko : _Forever a gal_ *sigh*

*Torigoya's parlor*

Torigoya : Is it hurt here? Are you cold? *massage*

Man : A bit lower please? *wink*

Torigoya : You are naughty *laugh*

Yuko : _If only…if only…if only I could kick that man's balls and crushing them into ashes!_ *rage*

*Black & Gekikara's apartment*

Yuko : _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! Oh God, Oh God _(O/O)_ PG-13! PG-13! Wait, I need to film this! Where's my ghost camera again…_*panic*

xxx

**Celebrity**

Wota : Would Center be replacing Maeda next year?

Unagi : *flip meat* I don't know, but she's strong enough to be a Buchou.

Shaku : Waste of screen time! Center is strong enough to be a Buchou!

Team Hormone : _This girl…_

Wota : I saw you on TV by the way. You got all the screen time!

Shaku : Really? Yes finally my shows is on national channel! I'm famous woohoo!

Bungee : What channel?

Wota : Animal Planet…

xxx

**Otabe's Secret**

Principal : You are a smart girl…why do you become a Yankee?

Otabe : There are lots of things more important than studying *smile*

Principal : Like?

Otabe : Selling these Kyoto souvenirs! These miniatures only hundred yen each! *show*

Principal : You are really an Otabe…

xxx

**You Are What You Hear**

*Majisuka rooftop*

Center : xxxxxxxxx xxxx xxxx

Nezumi : What?

Center : xxx xxxxx xxxx

Nezumi : *takes off earphones*

Center : *sigh* Nezumi…

Nezumi : Gomen, gomen *smile*

Center : What were you listening to?

Nezumi : Beethoven.

Center : Why do you like classics?

Nezumi : I would be like Dance if I listen to happy music…

xxx

**Little Fellow**

*Yabakune Gakuen*

Shibuya : You are overstepping by stabbing Gekikara. Who's Yabakune leader now!

Miso : *laugh* No one. You are just an outsider *laugh*

Shibuya : *punch*

Miso : *laugh* *laugh* *walk away*

Shibuya : _Somehow I feel the way she laughs is same as Gekikara's…_

xxx

**Enigma**

Wota : Did you see Yabakune start taking out the streets?

Mukuchi : *nod*

Akicha : What's more?

Mukuchi : …

Bungee : How many?

Mukuchi : …

Unagi : This means war! *throw chopsticks*

Daruma : *watching from afar* _I wonder if Team Hormone possess a telepathic ability…_

xxx

**Metaphor **

Otabe : These are some magic crutches, eh? *smile*

Nezumi : You heal fast when you are young *smirk*

Otabe : You are such a firestarter, Nezumi.

Nezumi : Don't underestimate the fertility of mice *smile* You'll see…

Center : *appear* Nezumi? So you wanna have kids too *happy* Let's have kids together! *cling*

Nezumi : *blush* Get off! *struggle* You got me wrong!

xxx

**Living Seriously**

Atsuko's Dad : Let's eat *smile*

Atsuko : *munch*

Atsuko's Dad : How's school?

Atsuko : Fine…

Atsuko's Dad : Atsuko, why you always give me the same answer?

Atsuko : Why you always ask me the same question?

xxx

**Born This Way**

Atsuko's Dad : Your face is scary lately, Atsuko…

Atsuko : I was born like this…

*later*

Yuko : Aren't you tired not smiling? Are you always like this?

Atsuko : _Can't read my…can't read my…no you can't read my poker face~~_

xxx

**Oshima Yuko's True Self**

*hospital*

Yuko : Can you get my thing outsi-

Sado : *slap*

Yuko : ….*touch cheek* eh…?

Sado : *realized* S-sumimasen…

Yuko : Harder, Sado! Hit me harder! *whine*

Sado : _Is she a masochist…_

**The End**


End file.
